The Switcheroo
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: Nepgear and Uni decide to switch places to see how each other live their lives, but this leads to some unexpected outcomes
1. Prologue

Nepgear stood in the Planeptower kitchen. Her light pink apron with gear designs tied around her neck and waist. She poured hot water into two teacups on the countertop, thinking if Neptune will enjoy this custom tea she was making. She mixed pudding into the tea since Neptune said and she quote. "Anything with pudding by default tastes amazing!" Nepgear finished stirring and took the tea into the living room where her sister was currently in abode to the beanbag playing the newest Alpha Planeptunian Console.

"Man there are a lot of bugs.. The menu screen has all the games but they don't work… Oh, ! Great timing!"

"Here's your tea Neptune". Nepgear said happily placing the platter with 2 tea cups on the table.

"Thanks , oh and could you let the developers know that the console they sent me doesn't work. The games on the new menu screen (that we definitely didn't model after Lastation's console menu screen) is frozen". Nepgear smiled and nodded before leaving the room to do just that.

Neptune loaded up her usual console and played one of the games, drinking the tea that Nepgear brought her which she then wished Nepgear was there so she could get her praise. After roughly half an hour Nepgear returned, but with company.

"Neptune I'm back, also Uni came over!" Nepgear exclaimed happily which Uni smiled in agreement.

"Coolio ! You guys can have the console then after I'm done this level! It's a tough one!" Neptune said exaggeratingly leaning side to side with her remote.

"Actually Neptune, Uni and I had an idea!" Neptune paused the game after hearing the word Idea which was one of her favourite words.

"What's your idea?"

"Me and Nepgear are going to switch places for the week, since we wanted to see what it was like to live in each other's shoes for once". Uni declared, Nepgear nodding next to her confirming her claim.

"Huh? Does Noire know about this?"

"Actually Noire was the one who suggested it…"

 **~Uni Flashback~**

Uni sighed as she leaned against the railing of the Basilicom balcony, staring in the direction of Planeptune.

"I wonder what it's like to be Nepgear..." Noire walked passed Uni's open door to catch her sentence.

"Everything OK Uni?" Noire came up next to Uni, who just took notice to her sister, jumped in surprise to see her next to her.

"N-Noire! How long were you there?!"

"Just a few moments I guess.. If there's something bothering you Uni you can always tell me you know".

"I know Noire, it's just a thought I had".

"If you're so interested in how Nepgear lives then why don't you just switch places?"

"WHAT? I-I don't wanna leave Lastation!"

"Huh? No no, I meant for a week or so.. You two can just switch places for a bit, it will help boost your friendship I'm sure".

"I bet if Neptune were here she would have made a loner joke about you Noire if she heard that".

"What?.. Well as long as you don't start doing that I'm fine with you mentioning it but you didn't have to say it".

"Hehe, sorry".

 **~Uni Flashback End~**

"Well I guess If you guys are ok with it than I'm down". Neptune said standing up with a fist pump.

"Great! I got my bags, where should I put them?" Uni said excitedly. Neptune took a step back being unprepared for this.

"Wait you're doing this now?!"

"Of course! We both thought it would be best if we did it as soon as possible or we might forget".

Nepgear lead Uni to her and Neptune's room leaving Neptune in the dust.

 _Wait a minute… what if I said no? She already had her bags here… well I guess we're doing this so I better make the best out of it!_


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

 **[Planeptune]**

Nepgear and Uni came out of the bedroom, having made sure Uni was situated for the week. The two walked to the elevator, Nepgear holding her bags which had the stuff she felt she needed.

"You ready Uni? Neptune is quite the handful". Uni snickered for a second before looking to Nepgear.

"I doubt Neptune is a 'handful' compared to Noire. Have a good time and Noire should get you ready over there". Nepgear hugged Uni which caught her off guard but she returned the embrace quickly.

"Good Luck!" The two said in unison before Nepgear got into the elevator and headed off to Lastation.

Uni took a deep breath before heading back to where Neptune was, which she was in the living room playing videogames like always. Uni sat herself down next on the couch behind Neptune, whom was on the bean bag.

"So Neptune?"

"Yeah?"

"What does Nepgear usually do right around now?" Neptune paused the game and leaned over to her upper right and grabbed a controller.

"Here wanna play?" Uni stared at the controller.

 _Play? Nepgear plays games all the time like Neptune does? Does she not do anything too?_

Uni hesitantly grabbed the controller and played the game Neptune was playing, Power Crag.

 _Wait.. I feel like I've seen this game before… Whatever, maybe it's just my imagination._

[1 Hour Later]

Uni looked to the clock which read 3:37pm. She and Nepgear had left to each other's lives around 2:25 which meant she had been playing this game for an entire hour. Uni paused the game and got up from her spot.

"Hey~ Why did ya' pause the game?"

"Neptune, this can't be what Nepgear does all the time. I know she works harder than this so I doubt she would be lazing around like this all day!"

"Sadly you're mistaken Uni". Histoire floated her way into the room to meet the two, carrying a pile of paperwork.

"Miss Nepgear does more work than Neptune, in fact she does 'Neptune's' work because Neptune never does her work".

"Oh come on Histy~ I do work".

"Really? When was the last time you signed a document?" Neptune froze, trying to think of it but couldn't.

"Uni, if you want to do what Nepgear does then come with me". Uni nodded and followed Histoire out of the living room leaving Neptune to her lonesome.

"Wait Uni! What about our game?!"

 **Uni POV**

I followed Histoire down the halls of Planeptower and into a secret room which was filled with gadgets and parts all over the place. My inner mechanic side of me wanted to make some sort of gun out of all this but I stopped myself, seeing this was all Nepgear's property.

"Nepgear, on her free time, is either playing games with Neptune or in here making whatever comes to mind". I walked around the room, looking at all the stuff in admiration.

The room was very large with robot parts and bodies all over the place. Machine parts and tools were hung on the walls with shelves labeled screws, bolts, etc… the walls were all a lilac colour with a light pink light coming through lines that lit up the room slightly, with a large chandelier hanging above.

 _Geez, I knew Nepgear was a tech savvy but I didn't think she would be this deep in it all.. I guess I have a lot more to learn about Nepgear.._

I picked up one of the, what looked to be broken, machines laying on the large table in the middle of the room and pressed one of the buttons.. Nothing happened so I put it back.

"Building tech is obviously one of Nepgear's hobbies which Nepgear takes very seriously".

"Yeah.. I can see that.. This room is amazing! I know a few of the stuff in here, like that driver circuit". Uni walked over and picked up the small piece of machinery.

"I guess I will just leave you here for a bit. I have some paperwork to do". Uni looked to Histoire then put her hand up.

"I can help you with that!"

"Oh no worries, I was planning on forcing Neptune to do it".

"You really think Neptune will do the work?"

"Positive".

"Okay then~, I'll take your side on this".

Uni followed Histoire down the halls and back to the living room where Neptune was still playing the game.

"Nepu!.. I thought I dodged that.. Darn". Neptune persisted in button mashing as she really never bothered to learn the combos.

"Neptune, it's time for you to do some work. You've played games all day". Histoire stated mentally putting her small foot down.

"Whaaaaaaat~ Come oooooon~ I just got to the second highest stage, I gotta beat this guy!"

 _Histoire is handling this pretty peacefully.. I don't think this route will work though._ Uni continued to watch as Histoire nagged at Neptune.

"Neptune, we've been through this a thousand times already, the fundamental part of being a CPU is to-"

"To make sure that the Nation and the people in side are safe and happy, you've told me that a ton of times".

"It's amazing you remembered the exact words I was going to use yet you can't remember to do your work".

"But all that working at a desk and writing for hours is booooring~ I like to do the fun stuff like beating up bad guys and doing events for the nation".

"Neptune, if it weren't for the paperwork Nepgear and I have been doing those events wouldn't have happened. I have had enough of this. Neptune if you don't get up off the game and do the work I will cut off your pudding shipments for a month". Histoire said in her soft yet stern 'Angry Histy' voice.

"What?! Not my pudding! Fine, fine, I will…" Neptune turned off the console and walked with Histoire to do paperwork.

 _That's impressive. To be honest I wouldn't have even bothered and done it myself instead of nagging Neptune. I had better go help!_ Uni followed them a little ways back to help with the work.

 **{5:45}**

Neptune stretched as she placed the final signed paper in the pile they made for submission return, either being approved or disapproved. Uni picked up the stack of files and followed Histoire to the place to put them, which was in a data room for sorting.

"Thank you Uni, if you weren't here to help this may have taken hours longer than it did". Histoire bowed her thanks to the Lastation CPU candidate. Uni scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"No, no, this was nothing, I usually have a lot more to do in Lastation since we're still in our industrial age compared to Planeptune".

"Thanks a lot Uni! You're a lifesaver! I would have been stuck at that desk in boredom for who knows how long but you came to the rescue!" Neptune jumped to Uni, hugging her tightly.

"AH!.. Uuh yeah, no problem".

 _She praised me.. And I didn't even do that much.._

"I will prepare dinner since Nepgear is absent, good job the both of you". Histoire floated off into the kitchen to start cooking whatever she was going to make.

Neptune and Uni went back to the living room, Neptune turning on the console again.

"You wanna play versus?" Neptune held a controller to Uni, who grinned and quickly joined the game.

"I will kick your butt Neptune!"

 **[Lastation]**

Nepgear arrived at Lastation's Basilicom with her bags, almost immediately being greeted by a patient Noire. The Lastation CPU led Nepgear to Uni's room to get situated.

 _I haven't been in Uni's room in a while.. Still looks the same which is nice._

"Is everything okay here Nepgear?" Noire was at the door of the room.

"Oh yes, everything is okay. I'm just making sure I have everything".

"Ok good, I would like you to come help me with some paperwork I need done within a few hours".

 _I already have stuff to do? Wow Noire doesn't hold back._

"U-Um okay. Be there shortly". Noire nodded and walked off to her quarters to get started.

"My goodness.. Why do I feel like this week is just going to be work filled?"


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

 **[Lastation]**

 **{12:46pm}**

Nepgear lied down on a lawn chair outside to rest. She had been working all morning writing papers as Noire spectated to make sure she did everything correctly. The warm heat from the sun was accompanied by the cool breeze of the wind creating that perfect level temperature for relaxing. Nepgear held her right arm on her stomach as it ached.

"My arm hurts.. That was a lot of paperwork to do, probably more than what I do in half a week". Nepgear closed her eyes and took in the outside atmosphere, allowing herself to rejoice that the work was finished (for now).

Noire walked to the balcony doors to check on Nepgear since she knew the Planeptunian candidate wasn't use to the level of work she had put her through.

 _Maybe I should have toned down the amount I had her do.. Well at least it's done._

"Nepgear, the work for today is finished so take the time off for now, I will be in my quarters so.. D-Don't disturb me". Noire hesitantly walked to her room, checking to see if Nepgear had followed her, and closed the doors behind her.

 _Wonder what Noire is doing?.. I'm sure she doesn't want to be bothered right now… I don't wanna move either, it's so nice here._

 **{3:21pm}**

Nepgear opened her droopy eyes, awaking uncomfortably from the lawn chair she was resting on.

 _Oh goodness, did I fall asleep? What time is it? I wonder if Noire needs me. I should probably go ask._

Nepgear got up and stretched the sleepiness away then proceeded to make her way to Noire's quarters.

 _I wonder what Noire does on her free time? Oh! I should make some tea for her, she works so much I bet she's stressed._

Nepgear headed to the kitchen, deciding to prepare tea for Noire and herself.

"I wonder what types they have."

Nepgear almost had a heart attack as she saw the very first type of tea.

"THEY HAVE TIEGUANYIN?! WHAT THE GOODNESS!"

Nepgear could only stare at the green tea bag in awe.

 _Tieguanyin is the most expensive tea in Gamindustry! Noire actually has this! I-I've always wanted to.. Try it.. But I shouldn't, that would be unfair of me. Also it's not mine._

Nepgear took out a different pack of tea and prepared that instead. It was a regular green tea which she then had to stop herself from fangirling over the tea set Noire had which was laced with pure gold designs.

She carried the tea to Noire's quarters where she heard Noire talking inside.

 _Do we have guests? I might have to go make more then._

Nepgear was about to retreat and make two more cups when a loud crash came from Noire's quarters. Nepgear quickly, but extremely gently, put down the tea and rushed into the room.

"Noire are you ok?!" Nepgear asked as she dashed into the room.

Noire lay on the floor, having tripped over the chair she had in front of a mirror for checking herself. She lay there in a black strapless one piece dress with a lovely pink bow around the right waist. On her right arm was a beaded black wristband, pink high heel shoes, and a few feet away was a glittery light beige hand purse.

Nepgear just stared at Noire, unable to find the words to follow up to what she was witnessing.

"N-NEPGEAR?!" Noire shouted in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry Noire! I shouldn't have intruded, It's just I heard you fall so I panicked and rushed in but-". Noire quickly composed herself and cut off Nepgear realising the candidate was having a panic attack.

"C-Calm down Nepgear! It's alright! I'm fine!"

"Wha-What's with that outfit? Is it cosplay?" Noire took a second before remembering what she was wearing.

"W-What?! Uh.. No! This is…I was trying on outfits for.. For.. I was going to meet someone!.. A friend later.. And.. This is the outfit I'm gonna wear! Yeah.. That's it.." Nepgear wasn't very convinced but went along with it.

"Oh, well I haven't ever seen you use a purse so.. is it a date?" Noire's face went beat red trying to wing this conversation.

"Y-YES THAT'S IT! A DATE! I HAVE A DATE!"

"Are you ok Noire? You seem stressed".

"I-I'm perfectly fine.. It's not like I'm lying about this stuff or anything! I have to go get ready!" Noire power walked as fast as she could out of her quarters to avoid continuing their talk.

Nepgear was left more confused than ever as she watched the Tsundere CPU rush out of the room before looking around. The 10 foot vicinity of where Nepgear stood was now littered with the clothing Noire was 'Trying On'. Nepgear just shrugged it off and began to pick up the clothing and fold them.

"Noire was going to wear a military dress to a date? And a Sailor suit?"

 _Yep… Definitely a date she's going to.. My goodness._

 **[Planeptune]**

 **{2:55pm}**

Histoire and Uni stood at the side of Neptune's bed watching her sleep, both looking completely worn out. Instruments and other things were littered over the CPUS floor in their attempts to wake up the girl.

"Nepgear always wakes her up quickly.. How does she do it?" Histoire pondered with her small hand in a thinking position on her cheek.

"I.. Don't Know.. We tried everything too!" Uni complained.

"Yes even pudding didn't work.. She must be dreaming about it so it made her dream even more about pudding when we waved it in front of her face".

Uni scratched her cheek in thought before turning to Histoire.

"What are we going to do?"

"You can wake her up, I have to get started on the work for today since we're already behind". Histoire floated out of the room with a stressed look on her face.

 _Histoire must really have it hard.. I would too if I had to take care of Neptune my whole life.. How do you even sleep for this long?_

Uni leaned over Neptune to see her face which she looked to be happy with her dream, but had a trail of drool leading to a forming puddle on the sheets.

 _Ew! That's disgusting!_

Uni grabbed a tissue and carefully cleaned up Neptune's face. She had been in the CPUS room for at least 3 hours now trying to wake her up.

 _How does Histoire expect me to wake her up when the person who lives here can't do it? I bet Noire or Blanc could wake her, I don't have anything that could help really._

Neptune tossed over to face the candidate, her sleepy face would have made anyone "aw" at her if they hadn't been through the process of trying to wake her up. Uni tried to pull the covers off but Neptune had a death grip on it. She tried poking her again but, like those random bookshelf in the background of games, nothing happened. Uni tried playing a loud song in Neptune's ears but that had no effect.

 _This is just useless… I can't let her wake on her own cuz she will never go to bed… or at least that's what Histoire said._

Uni pondered as she stared down the sleeping girl, pacing back and forth, thinking about everything she hadn't done yet that might work.

"That's it! I will just- Waah!" Uni slipped on one of the magazines that Histoire had tried to smack Neptune awake with and fell onto the CPU.

 **{3:40pm}**

Uni sat at the couch, a cup of tea in hand as she watched Neptune cram levels on an RPG she was hooked on. Uni just sat there since waking up Neptune, unable to really come to terms with what happened.

 _I can't believe that happened… but it's was an accident.. I just fell and accidentally kissed her so I shouldn't think about it too much… I should keep this a secret._


	4. Day 3

**Day 3**

 **[Planeptune]**

 **{12:34pm}**

Neptune managed to get up on her own today, much to Uni's relief. Anyone would wake up if someone's face fell onto yours which startled Neptune when she woke. Uni still was nervous about the incident, not being able to do things with Neptune as willingly because of how honest she was about things. To keep a secret like that for the rest of the week from the person you're living with is hard for her. Normally she would talk to Noire about things that bothered her but she felt she couldn't tell anyone about it.

Uni walked down the halls of Planeptower carrying a pile of papers as she followed Histoire.

"Things are running a lot better with you around Uni". Histoire said happily as the work, which would have taken hours to complete, was done in half an hours' time.

"No need to thank me, I'm just use to doing a lot of work. Lastation has much more work than Planeptune because of the advancements we have been doing".

"Sounds like Nepgear is going to have her hands full".

"Probably since Noire isn't one to hold back when things need to be done".

"I have to say though, I have noticed that something seems to be bothering you". Uni jumped at Histoire's statement.

"I-I'm not s-sure what you mean Histoire".

"I don't know, but you seem more hesitant around Neptune than when you arrived here. Did something happen between you two?"

"W-What?! No, no, no, everything's fine!"

"Really? You seem stressed".

"You're one to talk Histoire".

"Well whatever, I must thank you as well for waking Neptune yesterday". Uni's cheeks turned a deep red at the memory.

"Whatever you did you must let me know. She was wide awake from whatever you did-".

"Sorry it's a Lastation Secret!" Uni speed walked away from Histoire to deliver the papers.

 **{2:36pm}**

Uni sat at the couch again watching Neptune play the ever so addicting RPG game she loved to death. Her thoughts jumbled and scattered everywhere as she tried to figure a way out of this without giving away her secret.

 _Histoire is already onto me. I need to be more careful._

"You sure you don't want a try Uni? It's a really good game and I'd hate for you to feel left out~... Uni?" Uni was so lost in thinking about how to secure her secret better she could hear Neptune talking to her.

"Uuuuh… Hello? Uni ya in there?"

"W-What? Oh sorry I was thinking about stuff!" Neptune became interested in the 'Stuff' Uni was thinking about.

"Ooo~ what kind of stuff?" Neptune leaned closer to Uni which made Uni flinch, her cheeks reddening.

"Wha? Um.. Uh.. I-It's something you wouldn't care about!"

"Whaaaaaaat? Come on~ tell your Ole Nepper, she's all ears~".

"I-I can't!"

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Just because!" Uni couldn't hold it in anymore as she sped off to her room leaving Neptune more confused than before.

"Um… ok then! You can tell me later I guess!" Neptune called before scratching her head and playing the game again.

 **{3:54pm}**

Neptune stretched as she saved her game, having finished the quest she was working on for the past hour or so. Yawning, she looking around before she thought she should check on Uni. Neptune got up from the bean bag and walked down the hall to find Uni in her room on the bed (Guest room not Nepgear's bed) staring at the ceiling.

"Hey you alright? I just came to check on ya since you didn't seem very happy". Uni jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Neptune.. Uh y-yeah I'm just fine". Neptune gave a look of suspicion before quickly making her way and sitting herself on the bed, catching Uni off guard.

"Ya sure? You seem bothered by something. Don't make me nep my way into the author's thoughts to find out why! Just kidding~". Uni's face reddened as the conversation which didn't go unnoticed by Neptune.

"You not feeling well? Your cheeks are red, did ya catch a fever or- *Gasp*. You fell in love with me! That's the reason isn't it!"

"W-WHAT?! THATS-"

"Oh don't worry hahaha, I'm just playing with you. I will see if we have any medicine hehe, be right back~". Neptune got up from the bed and skipped her way out of the room to get medicine.

Uni sat there looking like she saw a ghost. The redness on her face not disappearing as she thought about Neptune's words.

 _Is that… Really what happened? Am I in love with Neptune?! But that… Can't be… Right?_

 **[Lastation]**

 **{1:03 pm}**

Nepgear walked with Noire down to the entrance of Lastation's Basilicom. Noire had noticed (Finally) that she had been working Nepgear like a slave for the past few days which she felt guilty for. Noire had arranged they take the day off to spend some time together and get to know each other better. Noire had heard from when Nepgear was in Uni's room (since they didn't usually get guests so no guest bedroom) that Nepgear wanted to visit the Lastation Tea House.

Noire and Nepgear walked down the streets of Lastation, being greeted by some of the Citizens as the passed by. Nepgear being much more expressive in greeting every possible person whereas Noire would wave towards them as a majority crowd. It took half an hour to walk to the Tea House which Nepgear enjoyed greatly.

"I can't wait to see what's here! Vert wanted to come here herself since she makes tea all the time but who would have thought Lastation had such a refined Tea House!" Noire smirked as she took in Nepgear's admiration for her nation as they walked into the building.

The House had shelves upon shelves of different spices, common and rare, from all places around Gamindustry. All kept in specially made jars which conserve the scent, texture, and taste of which each sample had. Lots of people come through every day asking to sample, buy, or order tea spices which, very soon, Nepgear would follow towards.

"Wow! This place is amazing! I wanna try them all!"

"Well if you really want to". Noire replied before walking to the register.

"Oh my! Lady Black Heart, what could I do for you today? The usual?"

"Yes please, but also, I would like a sample for everything you have". The woman's eyes gleamed at the CPUS request and dashed into the back to let her employees know the order. Nepgear on the other hand was caught off guard by the request.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T MEAN… WELL I DID BUT-"

"It's alright, I have plenty of personal funds so this is nothing. CPUS do get 5% of the Nation's funds for personal use after all".

"I kinda forgot that since Neptune and I get allowances from Histoire".

"Huh.. I wonder why~".

"Lady Black Heart? Would you like them all delivered or would you like to sample them here?"

"We will take them here thank you".

"Is there a specific order you would like them served my lady?"

"How about we go for something sweet and work our way up?"

"Of course, also your Yellow Gold Tea is ready my lady".

"Thank you very much". Noire picked up the tea set and brought it over to a table leading Nepgear with her.

"Would you like to try it Nepgear?" Nepgear nodded almost immediately, making sure to keep her etiquette in check.

Noire served the tea to Nepgear whom was very pleased just to be in the building. She took a sip which she was greeted with the wonderful flavours the tea provided.

"This tea is amazing Noire! You get to have this whenever you want?!"

"Not really. This tea is very rare and can only be harvested at a certain point in the year which means it's very expensive. Only about 200 grams are harvested which isn't that much for Lastation to serve often. This tea, to have as usual as I do, is about 600000 credits per serving".

"That's insane Noire! Even for the CPU!" Noire tipped her cup before taking another sip.

"I guess you just have to make the most of life while you have it".

 _This has got to be one of my favourite days of my life! I hope Uni is having as much fun in Planeptune as I am here! Oh goodie here comes the first sample~!_

 **Author's Note=**

 **Sorry if this is a little late being posted, I got sick so I couldn't work on it as much as I would have liked. But I'm pretty much better so I hope I can get these out quicker from now on!**


	5. Day 4 Planeptune

**Author's Note=**

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I wanted to put as much effort into this as possible. Hope you guys enjoy it! Part 2 will be all Lastation!**

 **Day 4**

 **[Planeptune]**

 **{11:30am}**

Uni sat at the TV playing Power Crag on a new save. She had completed about 70% of the game already and was about to beat the final boss again for the thousandth time. Neptune had been sent out by Histoire to help out with anything in the city, just to get her outside for a change.

Uni leaned back, she had defeated the boss yet again, the boredom finally catching up to her as she sighed whilst looking to the ceiling.

 _I wish there was something to do, I mean Nepgear has that giant tech room but that's her stuff, and Neptune is out doing who knows what. There's no paperwork done because Histoire and I did it late last night just for the sake of doing it and now there's nothing left to do. Maybe I will call Nepgear and see how things are going on her side._

Uni got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom she was staying in to grab her tablet. She opened up video chat and started to call Nepgear.

Ring, ring, ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Nepgear!"

"U-Uni? Ah! Sorry you called at a *Loud Explosion* AAAH! NOIRE HOW DID YOU-"

Background Noire: "Agh! I'm sorry!"

"Nepgear what's going on?!"

"Sorry Uni I'm going to have to call you ba- Noire it's caught on fire again!"

Background Noire: "What?! Oh geez I better get the fire extinguisher!"

Call cuts off...

"Nepgear? Geez what's going on over there? At least somethings happened there". Uni fell back on her bed. She heard what sounded like paper being crushed as she landed on the bed, but didn't feel like checking. Uni closed her eyes and was greeting by sleep almost instantly.

A few hours passed before a loud bang woke her up. She jolted upwards, looking around as she realised that something fell, the noise sounding like it came from the kitchen.

"Huh? What was that?" Uni got up and snuck her way out into the kitchen to find Neptune with a broken plate and a mess of leftovers all over the floor. The CPU was holding her head in pain.

"Neptune? I thought you were gone out?" Neptune jumped before quickly grabbing a pudding from the open fridge and dashing to the balcony. She did a perfect front flip off the balcony and transformed zooming away at top speed.

"Oooooo k?" Uni walked back to her room and sat on her bed in thought.

 _What should I do? I don't feel tired anymore so.. Maybe I will head outside._

Uni grabbed her tablet, put it in her pocket, and proceeded to head out to the elevator when she ran into Histoire.

"Uni? Are you headed out? If you are could you pick up a few things? It would be too late for me to do it myself". Histoire handed Uni a list.

"Huh? Oh sure thing".

"Thank you, I will make dinner soon so don't take too long, oh and please check on Neptune. She's in the city Plaza right now and I just want to make sure she's helping out with anything they need".

"Sure! Bye Histoire". Uni waved to Histoire before entering the elevator and depending to the basilicom entrance. Histoire watched on in thought before shrugging it off and floating into the kitchen.

 **[Planeptune Market District]**

Uni walked down the street looking at the list, the piece of paper reading items needed mostly for conventional needs like pens, paper, new ink for the printer, staples, etc… but one caught her eye which was weird and out of place.

 _What's a D-Wave Processor? Kinda weird…_

Uni planned to get it last since getting the things she knew would take less time.

 **{3:23pm}**

Uni carried the bags of items up to the basilicom elevator, the guards offering to take the things up which she thanked them for because they were getting heavy. She walked out of the basilicom staring at the piece of paper.

 _The last thing is that weird processor... Ah! Maybe Neptune would know what it is?!_

Uni nodded in self-assurance and dashed off to the city Plaza. She was quite tired now from walking all over the city but she ignored her fatigue.

Five minutes passed before she reached the Plaza, which was barren. It was dead silent to which was a surprise to the Candidate. She looked around the area to find a mother sitting with her child eating ice cream. Uni took the opportunity to go ask.

"Excuse me but have you seen the CPU around? I heard she was around here". The woman smiled and nodded.

"She was here about an hour ago but I heard someone spotted a horde of monsters south of the city so she went to tend to that".

"Oh thank you!" Uni waved to them and dashed off to where the woman said Neptune was.

 _So Neptune is helping out after all, that's good! Histoire will be happy to hear that._

 **{4:05pm}**

Uni finally reached the outskirts of Planeptune where she could hear people yelling and screaming which startled her.

"Oh no! People are in trouble!" Uni, without thinking, sprinted off to where the yelling was coming from, light could be seen through the distance.

 _Fire?! What happened? Is Neptune ok?!_

Uni's heart started to race as she thought about Neptune being injured which made her run faster, the sounds becoming louder.

 _ALMOST THERE!_

Uni finally broke the tree line but froze as she saw what was going on. Neptune was sitting on a chair under a huge tent with 30+ people as they eat and played. A festival was what Uni was hearing and misunderstood.

 _It was just a festival… Maybe I'm not fit to be a CPU after all. I can't believe I made such a mistake._

Uni was about to leave when she felt something grab her arm. She turned to find a little girl pulling her towards the party.

"Come play!" The little girl tugged harder and actually started to pull Uni to the tent area.

"H-Hey wait!" Uni didn't try to fight back as the little girl brought her to the table.

"Hey Uni! You came! I thought you might not have seen my little note~". Neptune greeted as she took a bite out of a burger.

 _Note?_

Uni's mind instantly went back to when she fell on the bed, what sounded like paper crumbling as she fell onto the bed. Before she could come back from her thoughts, Neptune reached her arm around Uni holding her close to the CPU which made Uni blush madly.

"Let's have some fun Uni!~" Uni hesitantly nodded as she grabbed some food from the banquet and started to eat next to Neptune.

Uni quickly got caught in the fun as she started to converse with everyone at the party. They all ate the banquet food which didn't last long and everyone got up to play more games. Neptune pulling Uni along to come play making the Lastation candidate mantle more and more as they went on. Neptune took Uni over to the area where booths of games were rowed. The game Neptune selecting being one where you throw balls at a target to win a prize.

"Come on Uni! Let's play this!~" Neptune said tugging in Uni.

"Geez Neptune you don't have to drag me here.. Oh this looks fun!" Neptune went up to the guy at the booth.

"One game please~".

"Alright that's 100 credits". Neptune pulled out her wallet.

"Here ya go". Neptune handed the money to the guy who proceeded to put 2 baskets, each containing 3 balls, in front of the 2 girls.

"You ready Uni? I'm gonna win that prize right there!" Uni followed Neptune's gaze to a giant pudding cup plush...

 _Who made that?.. A Pudding Cup? Was that made exclusively for Neptune? I can't see anyone else wanting it._

Uni just nodded and watched as Neptune reared up for the first toss.

"1 shot in the red is a small prize, 2 is a medium, and 3 in a row is your choice of any prize on the shelves!" The man said showing Neptune where to throw.

"Alrighty! It's time for my Neptastic throwing skills to shine~ HEYA!" It missed…

Neptune's ball hit the top of the target, deflecting off the shelf above and bouncing back into the CPUS face. Neptune fell back from the impact as the ball had knocked her out. Uni and the Man looked at her.

 _Wow…_ They both thought.

"Uh… I'm going to take her to the bench over there… so… yeah".

"A-alright". Uni struggled to drag the unconscious CPU to the bench, she pulled her up onto the wood letting her lie down.

 _I still have my turn, I guess I will go take it._

Uni got up from the bench and back over to the booth. The man was waiting.

"I was wondering if you were going to take your turn or not seeing Lady Neptune can't anymore".

"I may as well, it's not like she's going to go anywhere anytime soon".

"Alright, whenever you're ready".

Uni poised herself for the first throw. She twisted her arm back and threw the balls one after the other rapidly, each getting a bullseye on the target. The man whistled in impression.

"Ya got a nice arm there, which prize do you want, you can have any one".

 _I may as well, I'm not sure when Neptune will wake up._

Uni pointed to the pudding cup plus, the man understanding why she picked it and gave the plush the candidate. Uni thanked the man and walked back to the bench where Neptune had started to drool. She sat down next to the dozing CPU, giving the plush a good look.

"I guess the pudding does look kinda cu-".

"PUDDING!" Neptune jolted awake at the sound of the word pudding.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_

Neptune looked around in confusion, haven't not pieced together what had happened.

"Uni want happened? Did I win?" Neptune said, her usual goofy look on her face which Uni could suppress a giggle from having upon.

"No you didn't idiot". Uni giggled as she spoke, Neptune's forehead brandishing a good red mark from the ball.

Neptune rubbed her forehead before noticing what Uni had.

"If I didn't win than why do you have the prize I wanted?" Uni froze, having not thought about an excuse for why she picked the prize.

Uni immediately started to mentally panic as she tried to come up with some lie quick enough to not sound surreal. While she jumbled her already scrambled thoughts, Neptune leaned towards Uni in concern.

"You okay Uni?" Uni mentally exploded, her cheeks felt like they lit on fire.

"HERE HAVE THE PRIZE, IT'S YOURS. I-I HAVE TO GO DO.. UH.. SOMETHING SO I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Uni speed walked as fast as she could in whatever direction was opposite of Neptune leaving the CPU more confused than ever as she held the pudding plush.

 _What was that about?_

As Uni quickly walked through the forest, the red on her cheeks stayed like burn marks as she tried to collect her thoughts, her heart racing a million kilometers an hour. She finally stopped, leaning on a tree as she had started to hyperventilate. She felt her cheeks, feeling the warm burn of her building latent emotions.

 _I'm such a klutz! I almost blew it... I can't believe I yelled at Neptune! She didn't deserve that, and I… I left her even more confused than when she woke up! I'm such a terrible friend!_

"Uni?" Uni froze dead in thought, her mind in shock as she heard Neptune's voice a few meters back.

 _Why did she-_

"Are you okay? You looked upset about something so I came to check on you". Neptune had a very concerned demeanor as she came closer to Uni.

 _N-No.. Wait don't come-_

"Are you still sick? You face is all red again". Uni felt as if the tree behind her had trapped her in Neptune's reach.

 _I…_

Neptune felt Uni's forehead to check if she was sick again.

"Geez you're boiling! You really are sick aren't you?"

 _I Can't…_

"We should get you back to the Basilicom right awa-".

 _I CAN'T KEEP THIS DOWN ANYMORE!_

Uni grabbed Neptune by both her arms and stole her lips, kissing her as deeply as her heart could dig into the purple goddess…


	6. Day 4 Lastation

**Day 4**

 **{5:45pm}**

Nepgear sat at Noire's loo table, a tea set placed in the center, her gaze fixed downwards at the table rim. An onlooker would think she were admiring the fanciful carvings which laced the table's edge, but she was actually trying to ignore Noire and Vert whom were currently in a 'to the death' staring contest.

"U-Um… Noire? Vert? The tea is getting cold…"

 **[Earlier That Day]**

 **{9:37am}**

Nepgear fixed up Uni's bed as she always does after she wakes up, making sure everything is as she found it. She walked out to the kitchen to find Noire had already eaten and left her dishes for the maids to wash, which they currently were doing. A plate with some toast, eggs, and yogurt lay at the end of the counter awaiting her for breakfast which Nepgear thanked the maids for before taking her dish to the dining room.

Nepgear placed her plate down on the wood carved table and was about to sit down when her NGear rang in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hello Nepgear? If it wouldn't be a bother to you I am coming over today to visit, I got a lovely new tea set which I'm sure you would love to use with me, maybe later on you could come over and play a new game I bought, it's like the Butler one you played but has some extra features I'm sure you will find interesting". Vert 'offered' to Nepgear.

"Um.. I'm not sure if today is the best".

"Why not? Is me visiting today in inconvenience?" Vert questioned.

"Well not really, it's just… I'm with Noire for the week, in Lastation".

"Noire? I didn't think she would be the type to harbor guests for more than a day but I'm sure she wouldn't mind me visiting for a few hours".

"Hours? I thought we were just having tea?"

"Well of course but I was sent some amazing outfits by a few fans of mine which I thought would look perfect on you, so I thought we could try them out".

"O-Of course, I will ask Noire about it and get back to you soon!"

"Alright, I will keep check for your return call Nepgear. Talk to you soon". Vert hung up.

 _Uh oh, I don't know if Noire will let Vert come over! I know Neptune doesn't usually care unless Vert tries anything on me but I'm not sure about Noire…_

Nepgear sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast, her mind pondering what Noire might say when hearing her request from Vert. Nepgear was almost certain that Noire was currently working which meant she probably couldn't ask her right now. She would have to wait until Noire was finished which who knows how long that could take. Nepgear finished her plate, taking the dish to the sink to wash but being intercepted by the very insistent maids to go and do something else and they would wash it, making her give in and go back to her room.

"Geez what should I do?" Nepgear let herself fall back on Uni's bed

"Ms. Nepgear?" A maid said at the door of the bedroom.

Nepgear bolted upwards to meet eyes with the maid.

"Y-Yes?"

"Lady Noire would like to talk with you, she's in her quarters currently and is doing work right now so she would like you to come to her".

"O-Of course! I will go right now". Nepgear nervously walked out of the room passed the now confused maid.

 **[Noire's Quarters]**

Noire sat at her desk, a pile of paperwork stacked to her right which was completed, and a smaller stack to her left that wasn't. Nepgear slowly opened the door, walking towards Noire slowly.

"Hm? Oh Nepgear, yes I wanted to talk about something with you". Nepgear froze and hesitantly looked to Noire.

 _Why am I so nervous! It's just a question that I need to ask! Come on Nepgear!_

Nepgear smacked both her cheeks lightly before making a confident face and looking to Noire.

"Actually Noire I-"

"Could you teach me how to make a cake?" Nepgear stared at Noire…

 _She doesn't… Know… How?!_

Nepgear burst into a laughing fit as a now embarrassed Noire became startled at Nepgear's response.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Nepgear calmed herself a bit to look at Noire, her hand wiping a tear which had started to trickle down her cheek from the laugh.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you of all people wouldn't know how! Even Neptune knows how to make a cake. Though… Her skills at keeping it edible is another story…"

"Well can you teach me? I know it's weird to ask but I wanted to make one for Uni's birthday that's coming up". Noire stated as she finished the work she had piled up.

"Oh right! Uni's birthday is soon!"

 _Wait… when's Noire's birthday? Do our sisters even have birthdays? Neptune usually just chooses what day she wants her birthday to be on New Year's, though Histy has to make sure she doesn't choose January 2nd._

"Noire?"

"Yes?" Noire replied as she was sorting out the completed pile for submission.

"When's your birthday?" Noire almost toppled the tower of paper over as she heard Nepgear's question.

"M-My birthday?! W-Well it's… Uh…"

"Have you ever had a Birthday Noire?"

"Of course I have! It was… well… It's…" Noire glanced at Nepgear to instantly see her expectant happy stare making the CPU panic internally.

"Ugh… I guess I have to tell you. To be honest I don't even remember how long ago it was but I haven't had a birthday since".

 **{FLASHBACK TIME}**

 **{A SUPER LONG TIME AGO (Like over a century ago)}**

 **(Keep mind in this segment the CPUS are much younger and still in their hostile years, before Neptune lost her memory and stuff)**

Noire looked back at her quarters, the spanned line of balloons which she had taken careful precision and measurements to place had been put above the door. She nodded in success as a maid came by.

"Lady Noire, the other CPUS are here". The maid said hesitantly.

Noire gleamed at the news and made her way to the door of the basilicom. (The place was much smaller). Neptune, Blanc, and Vert were waiting at the front door. Vert and Blanc staring each other down as rival nation leaders would. Neptune just smiled as she held a box. A big, big, box. Like half a meter big.

"Heya Noire! I brought ya a cake! I made it!"

"Why is the box so… never mind I don't wanna know". One of the maids took the unexpectedly heavy box to Noire's quarters.

She had a large 2 by 8 meter table set out with fancy chairs placed around it. Noire understood completely how things would go if the table were smaller. Blanc would probably start a brawl and Neptune… well Noire wasn't sure what Neptune would do. Vert at least had the manners to stay polite at a party instead of breaking everything.

"Thanks for coming! I had games made ready fo-".

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Neptune practically pushed Blanc over and bolted out of the room laughing before going into her CPU form.

"WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Blanc just broke the door down and chased Neptune in her CPU form as well.

Noire and an embarrassed Vert just stared at the aftermath. The balloons she had taking time to prepare were popped from the debris of the door being destroyed lay in the rubble. She could hear screaming and distant destruction as maids ran for their lives. Blanc destroying everything in an attempt to hurt Neptune. Noire's right eye started to twitch in annoyance, Vert let out a disappointing sigh.

"What children those two are… How about you open the cake at least?" Vert suggested, Noire calmed down and turned to the oversized box.

"Well… if Neptune made a cake I guess she must have put a lot of heart into me-".

Upon the knife hitting the tape on the box, the cardboard box side Noire was on burst open as a giant burnt cake was launched towards Noire at about 300kmph, taking the CPU with it as it crashed against the wall with her in it. Vert watched in horror as Noire's arms went limp, the cake covering the majority of her upper body, including her face. Vert quickly dug Noire out of the cake, Noire's head about to explode from her anger.

"GET OUT!"

Vert sighed as she made her way to the entrance of the basilicom, Noire going after the two who had destroyed about 10% of the basilicom already and dragged them both, in their CPU forms, by their legs and threw them out of the basilicom. Noire slammed the nearly broken doors shut on the CPUS, her dress and hair covered in cake as she stomped to her room fuming.

"I'm never having a birthday every again!"

 **{FLASHBACK END}**

"Geez that wasn't a pleasant story".

"That's the last time, and the only time I can remember, having a birthday". Noire sighed at the memory.

"Was Neptune really that mean back then?" Noire looked at Nepgear and shook her head.

"To be completely honest I'm not sure, we CPUS back then didn't spend much time with each other except when fighting the console war. Though there was Vert's birthday".

"Vert? She had a birthday party too?"

"Yeah, and the only recorded successful one at the time, since she didn't invite Blanc which Neptune wouldn't have wasted time in aggravating".

"By the way as much as I can take from it, Neptune's personality before she lost her memory, based on my experiences I've had with her in the past, would lead me to believe she was a thoughtful person, serious almost always but the next moment she liked to cause a lot of trouble, and not the kind she does now, more like the kind that's going to hurt people's feelings and stuff trouble. It's kind of funny since she was more of a mature person than I was at the time, almost as mature as Vert, though you could tell how frequent that was".

"Neptune didn't sound like a nice person from what you're saying".

"Well that's as far as I could go off of, you would have to ask Histoire about it".

"Well anyways Noire, I can help you make a cake!"

"Thank you Nepgear". Noire thanked the Planeptune sister.

Nepgear and Noire made their way towards the kitchen.

Nepgear and Noire put on aprons, Noire grabbing the ingredients for the practice cake. Nepgear paused for a second before turning to Noire who was washing her hands.

"Wait, what kind of cake do you want to make?"

Noire froze, looking shyly away from Nepgear's direction.

"I-I… well I want to… I didn't… well…" Nepgear sweat dropped.

"You don't know what kind of cake you want to make?"

"Um… Well let me think…"

"How about a Black Forest Cake? I think Uni would like that". Nepgear supposed.

"Ah yes! A black forest cake! That's perfect!"

"Alright, well I guess I'm going to have to coach you through this, first things first let's preheat the oven-".

"To 175°C right?" Noire set the oven to heat up.

"Yes that's it, now next, in our large bowl, combine 2 and 1/8 cups of flour, 2 cups white sugar, 3/4 cups of unsweetened cocoa, 1 and 1/2 teaspoons of baking powder, 3/4 teaspoons of baking soda, and 3/4 teaspoons of salt-".

"Slow down! W-What was it? 3 cups of sugar? Uuh-!"

"No Noire! 2! 2 cups!" Nepgear rushed over and stopped Noire from filling the third cup of sugar.

"Wah! I'm sorry!"

"No, I was going too fast, it's my fault, I forgot you haven't made a cake before and went at my own pace. Let's start over again, from where you left off".

"Ok, thanks".

 **{5min later}**

"There we go! Now let's set it in the oven!" Nepgear cheered as Noire placed the cake in the oven".

"Hm… I feel like there's something missing with the oven". Noire exclaimed as she examined what it could be.

"Hm? What could it be? It looks fine to me". Nepgear stated as she came over to investigate as well.

"No, I definitely remember there being something here". Noire insisted looking at the ovens dial.

"I'm sure you will remember, let's just go wait until the oven dings!" Nepgear said as she washed her hands from the cooking.

"Alright". Noire gave in and proceeded to wash her hands as well.

 **{35min later}**

Nepgear and Noire were in Noire's storage room, a lot of old furniture and objects were placed around the room from long ago. Noire moved things around looking for something she wanted to get out.

"Ah! Here it is!" Noire said as she pulled a small round table out.

"A loo table? I didn't know you had one!" Nepgear said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I use to use it when Kei and I had tea together a long time ago. I thought for today we could use it".

"Oo". Nepgear stopped for a second.

"Do you smell that Noire?"

"Hm? Now that you mention it…" short pause...

"THE CAKE!" They nearly screamed in unison.

The two rushed into the kitchen to find flames coming out from the now broken oven glass frame as the cake burned within. Noire and Nepgear started to panic as Nepgear frantically tried to find something to stop the fire. She looked around before the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nepgear!" _Uni has such bad timing!_

"U-Uni? Ah! Sorry you called at a- *Loud Explosion* AAAH! NOIRE HOW DID YOU-" Noire stood a few meters away from the oven carrying a now empty bucket of water.

"Agh! I'm sorry!"

"Nepgear what's going on?!" Nepgear almost dropped the phone as she had forgotten for the second that she was on a call with Uni.

"Sorry Uni I'm going to have to call you ba- Noire it's caught on fire again!"

"What?! Oh geez I better get the fire extinguisher!" Noire slipped and fell on the floor from the water she had spilt trying to get to the oven quickly.

Nepgear hung up on the call and threw the phone onto the counter and rushed to Noire's side.

"Noire! Are you alright?!" Nepgear turned over Noire to find she was unconscious.

"Oh my goodness! She unconscious! What do I do?!" Nepgear started to drag Noire out of the room and struggled to get her onto the couch in the living room.

 _Ok, now I have to stop the fi-_

Another explosion sounded from the kitchen.

 _WHY IS IT BLOWING UP! IT'S JUST A CAKE!_

 **{5 Hours later}**

Noire awoke from her unconscious state, rousing herself up from lying on the couch. She looked around, figuring out where she was when reality kicked in.

"THE CAKE! NEPGEAR!" Noire jolted upwards when her head immediately started to hurt.

"Noire! You're awake, thank goodness". Nepgear said as she came into the room and sat down next to the CPU.

"NEPGEAR THE CAKE-"

"Yeah well we won't be making a cake, that oven is broken beyond repair".

"And the fire?"

"I managed to stop it, though a few of the maids came to help".

"That's good… It was a note!"

"Huh?"

"A note! Uni left a note on the oven because it was broken! That's what was missing!" Noire realised, jolting up again from the couch to only be put down by her headache.

"What do you suppose happened to it?" Nepgear questioned Noire.

"Maybe it fell off down the side?"

"Maybe…"

What time is it Nepgear?" Nepgear pulled out her NGear and turned it on.

"Um… about 3?"

"Ouch, I was out for a while then huh".

"Yeah…"

"Well then, I have to get to work! Ack!" Noire stood up yet again to be shot down by her headache.

"I think you need to rest a bit Noire, you hit your head pretty badly". Noire gave in and laid back on the couch.

"I guess so…"

"If you need anything just call, alright?"

"A-alright". Noire watched as Nepgear got up from the couch and left.

 _Nepgear is such a good girl, I can see how Blanc and Vert would be a little jealous of Neptune. I have Uni though… Noire thought before dozing off again…_

 **[Noire's Dream]**

Noire stood in the kitchen, cracking some eggs into a bowl, humming to herself with her secret cosplay apron on… for some reason… She picked up the whisk and stirred the ingredients together. As she did Nepgear walked into the kitchen looking happier than ever. She came up beside Noire and looked in the bowl curiously.

"What are ya making Noire?"

"Just some brownies".

"Sounds delicious~". Nepgear leaned herself up against Noire's right side letting out a sigh.

Noire immediately became startled by this move, flinching as she was trying to figure out what Nepgear was doing.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Wah? Am I not allowed to lean up against my love?"

"L-LOVE?!" Noire turned to face Nepgear who was blushing as she shyly looked away slightly.

"Yeah, I was a little nervous since you asked me out, but I think I've got the hang of things now… did you want to try that.. Kiss.. Again?.. I won't pull away this time I promise!" Nepgear asked as she put her hands in a begging position.

 _KISS?!_

Nepgear looked back to Noire so their eyes met, she closed her eyes and hesitantly leaned towards Noire, her face puckering a bit as she leaned closer and closer to Noire. Noire was currently having a mental breakdown as to what was going on. She came back to reality and looked at the eager Nepgear.

 _Why am I dreaming this? I'm completely lucid too… but… what do I do?!_

Time felt like it was frozen for Noire as she stared at her 'Girlfriend'.

 _I asked her out?! I like Nepgear? Do I really?_

Noire gulped as Nepgear got a little closer, she couldn't find herself able to move away from her.

 _I can't move… what should I… should I? Do I like Nepgear? More than Neptune? I know Nepgear has good traits but have I unintentionally became this attached? I…_

 _I think… I think I do…_

Noire finally made up her mind, she leaned towards the patient Nepgear, about to kiss the candidate…

Noire jolted up from the couch, her body covered in sweat. She just stared at the other end of the couch, her mind recollecting, when she remembered her dream. She blushed slightly at the memory, remembering Nepgear's soft voice in her head, her cute face as she leaned against her shoulder. Noire giggled and smiled at the memory.

"Noire you awake?" Nepgear asked as she entered the living room.

Noire's face instantly blew up into a deep red as she immediately felt embarrassed about the thoughts when Nepgear was still here. Nepgear looked to find Noire up again which pleased her.

"Are you feeling better Noire, still have that headache?"

"H-Huh? NO! No I don't". Noire responded which made Nepgear smile happily.

"That's good! I was about to make some tea- TEA! OH MY GOODNESS I FORGOT TO-".

"Lady Noire, sorry to interrupt, but you have a visitor". Vert followed up behind the maid.

"Hello, pardon my intrusion".

"VERT? I'm sorry! I forgot to ask!" Nepgear apologized, bowing frantically.

"Vert was coming over? Nepgear…" Noire gave an annoyed look to Nepgear which Vert then intervened.

"No it is my fault for not calling in advance when Nepgear didn't return my call". Vert apologized, cuddling the candidate between her breasts.

The sight of Nepgear being cuddled like that from Vert enraged Noire, though the CPU kept her cool and took a deep breath before voicing her concerns.

"Vert, please keep the skin-ship to a minimal". Noire said as she pulled Nepgear out of Vert's embrace which surprised the green CPU.

"Hm? Is there a problem with it?" Vert pulled Nepgear back to her, stroking the candidate's hair which fumed Noire.

"No- well yes there is". Nepgear was yet again pulled away from Vert and into Noire's embrace.

"Then why is it OK for you to do it? Does it bother you to see Nepgear in someone else's embrace?!" Nepgear held a constant shock face as she was pulled back and forth between the two CPUS.

 **{Back to where we started}**

"U-Um… Noire? Vert? The tea is getting cold…"

 _What's with this hostile atmosphere?!_ Nepgear thought as she sipped her tea. The two, at the same time, slowly took sips of their tea, not losing eye contact. Nepgear swore if she could plug her NGear into them that it would charge up in an instant from the mental battle the two were having, the energy emitted from them was hard to ignore.

 _I've had it…_ The two thought.

The two CPUS turned to Nepgear as the candidate poured herself another cup of tea, Nepgear freezing as their gazes felt like sniper lasers.

"Nepgear, would you be interested in going out with me?"

"Nepgear, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me!"

Nepgear's entire being froze as the two asked her out then and there. The CPU'S gazes met again, mental fire burned around them as they both grew beyond hostile to each other.

"What are you doing Noire?! I thought you liked Neptune? LAY OFF!" Noire's eye twitched in anger.

"Well I realised I liked Nepgear more so why don't you lay off!"

"Why should I? I've spent much more time with Nepgear than you have, I visit her every week! I doubt you have even spent that much time with your own sister!"

"What did you just say?!"

"I said you're a lonely woman with no dignity to spend time with your family!"

"I SPEND LOTS OF TIME WITH UNI! AND I'M NOT LONELY, I HAVE PLENTY OF FRIENDS!"

"CHANGING YOUR MIND ON WHO YOU LIKE AT THE LAST MINUTE ISN'T LOVING ANYONE! THAT'S JUST BEING OBSESSIVE OVER SOMEONE SO GET AWAY FROM NEPGEAR!"

"MAKE ME!"

Nepgear sat there in her chair, a blank expression on her face as the two CPUS yelled at each other over who loved her.

"What…"


	7. Day 5 Planeptune

**Author's Note=**

 **From the reviews I received it seemed people wanted me to continue with the 2 part days where each chapter stars a certain nation. I will go by this until the end! Also people who review under Guest, please leave some way for me to respond with you because I ran into a few Guest reviews that made good points from both The Switcheroo and TFOP and I couldn't respond to them… Also I'm sorry this took so long, I'm the kind of person who writes best using my emotions so if I'm not feeling like writing and forcing myself it will come out half nepped, and I'm the kind of person who wants you guys to read it at its best! The Noire and Nepgear one may take a while cuz I'm stuck on ideas right now. If you have any PM me~ tho I do have a good idea which will lead to a good plot twist.**

 **Day 5**

 **[Planeptune]**

 **{2:36pm}**

Uni lay on her bed, cuddling her pillow as she remembered the events of last night.

"Mmmmmmm!" She internally squealed as rolled side to side on the bed.

The festival which she stumbled into, the food she was invited to eat, the dances she partnered in, the games she played, and that finalizing moment…

 **{Flashback to Part 1 Cliff-hanger}**

Uni, backed up against the tree, reached for Neptune's arm as the CPU was turning to take her to the basilicom. The move confused Neptune as she turned back. Neptune looked back to see a beat red Uni, looking downwards at the ground, her hand shaking nervously with her hand clasped to Neptune's left shoulder sleeve. Neptune stared at the candidate, the candidate's gaze slowly making its way to Neptune's whom was still a little confused.

 _What am I doing?! I grabbed her out of instinct! Should I just… No I can't just kiss her out of the blue! That would be weird… Why did I grab her arm! I should just-_

"Uni". Almost didn't catch Neptune's voice, her body to in self-shock to move.

Uni was about to force herself to look at Neptune, prepared for any jokes the pudding loving girl might make, when she felt a hand on her chin lifting her face upwards. Her eyes met Neptune's for a split second before the CPU softly kissed the Candidate. Uni was thrown off, her mind still trying to put her thoughts into order, as she slowly reacted to the kiss. Uni, unintentionally, pulled away in surprise but the lip lock wasn't lost as Neptune had a good hold around the black sister's waist. Uni mentally came to and kissed back, embracing Neptune to her fullest, wrapping her arms around the CPU. The Candidate's heart felt like it had been electrically charged as she poured all her love into the kiss, the kiss that felt to defy time. Neptune pulled away to get air, Uni leaning forwards to try to keep the kiss from ending, her mind still lost in the emotions, caught within a love daze. As she once again regained mental stability, she smiled shyly towards her love.

"N-Neptune I-".

"I know, I have for a while now". Neptune responded instantly, bringing Uni into a hug, and Uni hugging Neptune back.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not that~ dense, I knew since that time in your bedroom".

"You mean the time I-!".

"Yeah, the time I thought you were sick and made you that soup!"

 _Oh, ok, not the time I… fell…_

"Well, even if you already know, I love you Neptune". Uni hugged Neptune tighter than before, afraid if she let go now the moment would become some dream she was having.

"I love you too Uni, it took some time, but the more I thought about it the more I liked the thought of being with you". Neptune replied greeting the increased hug with equal force.

After a few moments of being in the embrace, Neptune released Uni from the hug, smiling at her.

"Why don't we head back to the festival? They're still got quick a few things to do!" Uni smiled with a blush on her cheeks, nodding in response as Neptune held her hand, leading her back to the festival area.

 **{Flashback End}**

 **{3:21pm}**

Neptune slightly opened the door to Uni's room, peeking in to see the now sleeping Candidate. She gleamed at the sight, quietly padding her way over to the bed. Looking at her dozing girlfriend, she gave her a peck on her cheek. The CPU stared at her for a second, looking around, and climbed into the bed with her. Snuggling up with the candidate, she quickly fell asleep as well…

"NEPTUNE DON'T GO TO SLEEP YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!"

"AAH!" Neptune jumped 3ft into the air, taking the blanket up with her, falling off the bed and knocking off the now startled Uni off with her.

"W-What happened!? What's going on! I'm awake!" Uni said both confused and scared as Histoire floated into the room.

"Neptune, you have a growing pile of work on your desk, you had better get it done by the dinner or you won't get your pudding after dinner". Histoire left the room leaving Neptune with a surged feeling of laziness, and an alarmed wide awake Uni.

"S-Sorry for waking you Uni".

"It's fine Neptune, I didn't mean to fall asleep anyways". Neptune got up whilst letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Ugh… I guess I have to go work or Histy will yell at me again". Uni got up, fixing up the blanket on the bed, and turned to Neptune.

"Do you want some help Neptune?"

"DO I!- *Cough* I mean.. S-sure. Hehe". Uni giggled at Neptune and followed her to the CPU's abode.

Histoire watched as Uni was arm locked with the CPU and leaning on Neptune's shoulder and neck (cuz they're kinda the same height), sighing as if she were giving up.

 _First Nepgear spoils her and now Uni… I had such high hopes…_

 **{4:37pm}**

Neptune and Uni walked out of Neptune's quarters, both carrying papers from their work period.

"Thanks for helping Uni! You're so quick at working". Neptune lauded to Uni as they walked down the Planeptower halls.

"Well that's just because I wanted to be praised by Noire". Uni stated.

"Hehe, Noire should praise you more~". Neptune started petting Uni's head, which both gave the candidate happy and frustrated feelings.

"D-Don't pet me Neptune, we still have-". Uni blushed at the petting before weakly pushed Neptune away from her.

"But that cute little face of yours says otherwise~". Neptune dropped the paper she was carrying in one hand, the pages swaying everywhere in the hallway.

Uni stared at Neptune with a 'you should have listened' face. Neptune looked back guiltily before making an 'I'm sorry face'. Uni watched and Neptune crouched down on the floor, picking up page after page trying to sort it out, with a slight smile of amusement. She was happy, seeing she would never experience life comedy like this in Lastation, which then made her think about her past from this point. The endless effort she put into besting her own sister, the countless hours she spent learning different tricks and shortcuts to doing things faster, but she never seemed to get anywhere. That life didn't have any room for the life comedy that Nepgear experienced on her daily, the laughs and giggles they all shared whilst the Lastation candidate worked herself to exhaustion. All the fun their neighbouring country harbored within the small walls of the tower. It was… refreshing… to her. To get away from the work, the writing, and the endless studying which never seemed to amount to anything.

Neptune had about a quarter of her pages in her arms before they slipped away again, all scattering to the floor.

"Dang it, hey Uni could you help me?" Neptune turned to Uni to catch the tear that fell down the candidate's cheek.

Neptune stood up looking at her girlfriend, a little confused at what was going on.

"U-Uni are you ok?" The candidate came to, she quickly wiped the tear from her face, blinking rapidly realising she was getting emotional.

"O-Of course.. I'm fine, I just… give me a second!" Uni quickly walked down the hall, reaching the place she needed to put the papers, and grabbed tissues to wipe the tears.

 _Why am I crying? I'm proud of my progress, I'm not.. Jealous.._ Uni threw out the tissue and made her way to a patiently waiting Neptune.

"I'm sorry Neptune, I don't know why I got so-". Neptune hugged Uni, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's alright". Uni happily hugged back, relieved that Neptune wasn't mad for her abruptly leaving.

 _Neptune's hug… It feels so warm…_

 **{Flashback to After Part 1 Cliff-hanger}**

Neptune and Uni stood opposite of each other, everyone around them in the same position, as Floodlights illuminated the area. The crowd stood in an area which had previously been a construction site, completely level, but was abandoned due to funding.

"N-Neptune…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I don't know how to dance". Uni's gaze embarrassingly shied away.

"It's alright".

 _Oh ok, so she's going to-_

"I don't know how either!"

"WHAT?!"

The music started up, everyone around them got into a partnering position.

"Neptune, you realise were the only full girl pair here right?!"

"Huh? Really? I didn't think we were the only ones".

"Geez, this is so embarrassing".

"Come on~ it's all good, we'll just.. You know.. Wing it!"

"I guess you of all people would know how to do that the best". Neptune simpered at Uni which made her mentally face palm.

 _That wasn't a compliment…_

"How about we just watch everyone else? To see what they do and copy?" Uni sighed.

 _At Least she has a plan._

As the music started to kick up, Neptune hugged Uni which Uni came surprised to.

"Thanks for coming to dance with me". Uni lightly gleamed.

"N-Neptune?... Thank you… for… accepting my feelings".

 **{Flashback End}**

 **{7:12pm}**

Neptune and Uni sat on the couch again playing Power Crag multi-player. Uni kicking Neptune's butt again, severely. Neptune would whine here and there every time she lost but would persist, eager to beat the strategic candidate at the game. What was bothering Uni a little is that Histoire was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Neptune? I'm going to go check on Histoire". Uni got up from the couch, having beat Neptune again.

"What? She's fine~ Come on! I got ya this time, you can bet on that!"

"Bet? Maybe when I get back".

"Aw… Nepu…" Neptune put her controller down and went to the fridge to grab pudding.

Uni made her way through the halls of Planeptower, looking around for the Oracle who seemed to have disappeared. After about 10 minutes of searching, she found Histoire in an old bedroom which she currently was cleaning. Uni came into the room quietly, looking around to see very old pictures of Planeptune hung on the walls. Arcades and old shops which weren't around anymore took the spotlight as Histoire was dusting off one of the shelves.

"Histoire?" Histoire jumped upon hearing Uni, having not expected to be found here.

"U-Uni! What are you doing here? Did you need something?"

"Well, no, but I was a little curious as to where you went. So I came to look. So whose room is this?"

"Uzume's".

"Uzume's? Really?"

"Yes, it was hers a long time ago, I've been keeping it up to date since her sealing long ago".

"Wow, wait, so she was the CPU before Neptune right?"

"Yes, a very long time ago, it's a little nostalgic when I remember such times".

"Is Uzume not using this room?"

"Not as of yet, though she wanted to come back when she is done exploring the current nations, and possibly beyond".

"Ah, well I think Neptune might binge her pudding if I don't get back soon, see you Histoire!" Histoire waved to Uni as the candidate left, dashing down the halls to get back quickly to Neptune.

As Uni arrived back in the living room, Neptune had consumed 4 cups of pudding already, and about to have her fifth.

"I'm back". Uni sat down next to Neptune, grabbing her controller.

"Took ya long enough, I was getting super bored".

"Well anyways, let's get started".

"What about the bet?" Uni had forgotten about the bet, and felt a little confused at it being brought up.

"Bet?"

"Yeah, I said I bet you I would beat you this time, and you said when you get back meaning you agreed". Neptune simpered towards the candidate which made her a little frustrated.

"Well, I guess I did technically agree, what are the conditions?"

"Alright! If either of us win, the loser has to do any of one thing the winner says! No matter what it is!" Uni froze.

 _ANYTHING?!_

"Um… T-That's a little-".

"What? You chicken?" Uni gritted her teeth as the word 'Chicken' registered in her head.

"Chicken? CHICKEN?! I am not chicken! Fine I will abide!" Uni got super geared for the fight, Neptune hyped up from the bet.

"Sweet!"

Neptune and Uni chose their characters and prepared to beat the Nep out of each other "in-game".

 **{After the game}**

"I can't… What?!" Uni was left dumbfounded as Neptune had reigned supreme over Uni as she had beaten the candidate in the battle.

"Oh yes! I, Neptune, have won! And now~" Neptune nearly jumped on Uni, wrapping her arms around the candidate startling her.

"I collect my prize~". Uni almost forgot about the bet, instantly becoming fearful at what the unpredictable CPU might choose her to do.

"W-What are you going to do?". Uni asked hesitantly, Neptune realizing the suppressed terror in the candidate which made her smirk evilly.

"Nep, Nep, Nep. What shall I have you do~?" Uni gulped as she tried to predict what Neptune would request, which was nearly impossible for her.

"G-Go easy on me at least!"

"Hehe~"


	8. Day 5 Lastation

**Author's Note=**

 **I had a bit of trouble putting settings together for this chapter, having certain scenes contain specific details. I have gotten it straightened out quite a bit and have put it together to the best of my ability. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Day 5**

 **[Lastation]**

 **{1:04am}**

Noire sighed, hugging her pillow as she mentally recalled the events which transpired between the 3 yesterday. The quarrel she got into with Vert, the confused and startled Nepgear left to deal with the news herself. She had lost her cool yesterday which cost her some pain and a disconnect in her relationship with Nepgear and Vert. Noire fell over onto her side, a saddened expression painted her face.

 _I'm such a bad person…_

 **{Flashback to Day 4 During the Tea Party}**

Nepgear just sat in shock as she unconsciously watched Noire and Vert have a verbal war with each other, Vert making a lot more valid points but that didn't really change the fact they were fighting over Nepgear. Both the goddesses had reached the point of no return, both changing into HDD and clashing swords, the table toppled over leaving Nepgear sitting by herself.

"Fine than! How bout we settle who gets Nepgear with a battle?!" Noire menacingly suggested, Vert matching her glare.

"Fine by me!"

The two clashed again and again as they flew around destroying the paintings and furniture. Both fighting with the intent to kill the other, their swords sending sparks after every collision. Nepgear came to, after putting everything together to see the CPUS brawling in the basilicom, destroying everything.

"S-Stop it you two! You're both going to destroy the basilicom!" The CPUS didn't hear Nepgear over their battle which made Nepgear frustrated.

The candidate changed into HDD and tried launching herself in between the two,trying to intervene, only ending up not being able to match their speed. She couldn't get close.

 _My goodness what do I do! They will break everything if they don't stop. Uh… I've got it!_

Nepgear flew over to the loo table, looking at it sadly.

"I'm sorry Loo Table, but I have to use you!" Nepgear picked up the table by its legs and did a hammer throw with the table which hit both the CPUS directly.

The table smashed as it came into contact, Noire and Vert both snapping out of their battle trance.

"You two need to stop!" Nepgear shouted at them, getting both their attention.

"I'm not some item you can fight over am I? Because that's how I see it! You guys were talking about me as if I were some collectable you bought at a shop! I don't like that, and I really don't like that you're fighting. I need some fresh air so please don't fight again!" Nepgear said, tears coming down her cheeks as she sped out of the basilicom, leaving Noire and Vert to stare in shame.

"N-Nepgear! Wait! Ugh…" Noire called to Nepgear, but the candidate ignored her.

"We fought over Nepgear because we felt we were intruding on each other, which lead to Nepgear leaving… How awful of me-"

"Us, we're both at fault here, don't posit the blame on yourself. We shouldn't have fought over Nepgear in the first place and she's right, she's not some object, and we knew better". Noire cut Vert off as she sat down, transforming out of her HDD to look at the blighted room.

Vert bowed her head in shame, transforming back as well to inspect what they had done.

"I'm sorry Noire, I can help pay for the da-".

"I'm sorry too, but it's fine, this is my basilicom anyways so I need to fix it myself".

"Are you sure? It was both our doing so it would only be fair that we-"

"No!... No… It's fine, I can do it".

"Alright, i think I will go back to Leanbox for now, it probably would be best to give Nepgear some time".

Vert hesitantly walked out of the room, leaving the basilicom and Noire, and made her way back to Leanbox. Noire turned to look at the devastation she had caused in her futile fight with Vert which only caused more complication.

 _I'm such an idiot… I try to do something for myself but I end up forgetting about everyone else._

Noire walked towards a closet in the corner of the room, took out a broom, and started to sweep up the debris.

 **{Flashback End}**

 **{7:26am}**

Noire poured herself some tea she had brewed up and sat down at the dining table. Her heart racing slightly as she was worried about how Nepgear would be after the events of yesterday, seeing she hadn't came out of Uni's room since she yelled at Noire and Vert. Noire looked to her hand, having just taken notice of its anxious shaking as the teacup rattled against the plate, before grabbing her wrist and taking a deep breath to desist the anxiety. As she let go, Nepgear came into the room taking quick notice of Noire's presence at the table, the candidate making herself some tea from the boiled water left over and sat down at the table adjacent to Noire. An awkward heavy silence hung over the two, Nepgear making quick hesitant glances at Noire now and again.

"Noire?.. I'm.. Sorry for-"

"Don't be Nepgear, you have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who must apologize. I'm sorry for making you feel the way you did and maybe still do, I take full responsibility and I shouldn't have started a fight with Vert yesterday".

"N-Noire…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you".

"Huh? For what?"

"Thank you for giving me space, apologizing when I came to you instead of being forceful, and for the feelings you have for me. I'm not sure about how I feel towards you and Vert but I'm glad it's not just Neptune whom have people who love her".

"Nepgear…"

Noire and Nepgear smiled at each other before taking sips of their tea, having made up gave them a feeling of happiness, warmth, and relief on the inside. Vert called Nepgear an hour later with an apology which went about the same as Noire's, Nepgear giving the same speech as she did at the table which helped Vert ease herself a bit.

 **{12:04pm}**

Nepgear and Noire walked through the streets of Lastation, a list held in Nepgear's hand with items such as specialty fruits, limited edition meats sold during the season only, and various other 'only obtainable now' items and foods.

"This stuff is all pretty expensive isn't it Noire?"

"Of course, it's only sold during this season of the year and goes quickly, as CPU though I do get to have some reserved for myself to pick up today".

"Isn't that abusing your position?"

"Wah- What? N-No of course… maybe…" Nepgear sweat dropped as they arrived at their destination, a grocery store about half an hours walk from the basilicom.

"We're here".

"Alright, i will go grab the food, you can go look around to see if there's anything you would like for the last 2 and a half days you're here for. When you find something come meet me back here". Noire stated as she made her way towards the other end of the building leaving Nepgear in thought.

 _That's right, there's only 2 and a half days left… I didn't even notice how fast everything had gone by. Kinda funny, I went from barely knowing Noire to Noire being one of my top friends, N-Not that she wasn't already!_

Nepgear walked around the grocery store looking for anything she might want for her remaining time in Lastation.

"Ok, Something quick but also something reusable… Oh!" Nepgear had stumbled her way into the bake aisle and spotted a small cookbook.

"Quick and easy dessert recipes? Huh… Some of these don't look that easy though. I guess I will just have to try them out myself to see!" Nepgear picked up the book and walked back to the spot where Noire was waiting, a few boxes were in her arms.

"That's looks heavy, why didn't you just have it delivered to the basilicom like Neptune does?" Nepgear suggested, Noire freezing and looking away in embarrassment.

"I forgot about that…" Nepgear nearly dropped her book as she giggled and snickered at Noire.

"D-Dont! Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, it's just i thought you would have thought of that instead of having to come down here all the time".

"I DID! But.. I.. I wanted to enjoy the nation I have worked so hard for".

"Sure, well I got a cookbook, I know you're getting a new oven today since you needed to get those repairs done so when it's installed I wanted to try making something".

"Oo that sounds fun! Could I try.. uh.. helping?"

"Sure Noire!"

Nepgear and Noire proceeded to the checkout, paying for the food and book, and made their way out of the grocery store.

 **{2:58pm}**

Nepgear stood in the kitchen, her cooking supplies at hand, staring at the recipe with a little nervousness.

 _W-Why does this chocolate Trifle need liqueur? C-Can I even make it? I'm pretty sure Noire wouldn't like it if I made an alcoholic snack… Um… but it looks good! Goodness, what should I do? M-Maybe if I make it without the liqueur? That might work!_

Nepgear felt sure that the Trifle would taste just as good without the liqueur and got to work baking the treat.

"Ok, 2 (8 or 9 inch) baked round chocolate cake layers, cooled? What does it mean by Cooled? Maybe it means just to leave it out for a bit?" Nepgear set the ingredients to the side to "cool" while she read off the rest of the ingredients.

"Next is 2 (5.9 ounce) packages instant chocolate pudding mix, ok Noire seemed to have that as well, I wonder why? Well I got that done". She set it next to the cake layers.

"4 cups milk, or as needed, 6 (1.4 ounce) bars chocolate covered toffee bars, chopped, 2 (12 ounce) containers frozen whipped topping, thawed, and 1 (1 ounce) square semisweet chocolate. Ok that's seems to be all, not much ingredients to have to deal with so all the better I guess". Nepgear nodded to herself as confirmation she had all the ingredients and was ready to bake.

"Ok, so I Cut the chocolate cake into large squares and place on a baking sheet or large baking dish. Pour coffee-flavored liqueur over cake and set aside, I'm not doing that step so I may as well skip it. Then prepare the chocolate pudding with milk according to package directions. After reading the instructions, leave the dish in the oven for 45 minutes. Ok, that seems to be all for now!" Nepgear placed the dish in the oven and set the timer for 43 minutes so she could be there ready to take it out when 45 minutes were up.

"Hehe, maybe I will see what Noire is up to right now?" Nepgear happily skipped through the basilicom halls looking for Noire.

After traversing a bit, she found the CPU in her room trying on what seemed to be some sort of post apocalyptic get up or some sort of outfit of a zombie apocalypse survivor. The outfit lacking colour, very basic in style, and torn up around areas which gave the impression of great struggle.

"Maybe this one is a bit too realistic? I should make another one so I can compare, alright next is the hunter outfit I've been working on. Hopefully it turns out good". Nepgear would have watched on if Noire didn't start stripping down to her underwear right then and there since she didn't think anyone was watching.

Nepgear quickly pulled out of the doorway and looked to the opposite door.

 _I suspected Noire was into cosplay but the fact she makes her own puts her own a whole other level compared to Vert._

"Hey! This turned out pretty good! But something is missing…" Nepgear glanced back in to see Noire wearing black sorel boots, black and blue camo cargo pants, and a black Beretta jacket.

 _SHE MADE THOSE HERSELF?! WHAT THE GOODNESS IT LOOKS LIKE SHE BOUGHT IT AT A HUNTING STORE!_

"Ah! Yes maybe a rifle or something will give it the pop it needs! Uni might have an old styled rifle somewhere in her room I'm sure of it, I don't think she would mind If I borrowed it". Noire made her way towards the door, forgetting she was in her cosplay which made Nepgear run from the doorway as fast and quietly as possible so she wasn't caught.

Nepgear watched from the end of the hall as Noire exited her room and entered Uni's which was close to where Nepgear was peeking from. Nepgear crept up to the doorway to see Noire looking around the room.

"Ok, Something old fashioned… Hm… Ah that works!" Noire had spotted an old style rifle hung on a gun rack.

She picked the gun up off of the rack and looked at it. Inspecting the sides of it then looked to the rack which had a label on it.

"Mauser Model 98? Egh I guess the name doesn't matter but maybe I should mention it later". Noire put the gun barrel upwards on her shoulder and carried it back to her room.

The CPU approached the mirror and inspected herself.

"Yes, this is what was missing! I look in character now!" Noire changed her pose with the gun so she was aiming it's Ironsides at the mirror.

"Heh, I can kinda see why Uni likes these, they're pretty cool. Haha! Bang!" Noire pulled the trigger and a 7.92mm live round shot at 878m/s right through her mirror and blasting through the wall.

The gun's kickback knocked Noire's shoulder a bit causing her to wince in pain. She put down the gun and checked her shoulder which now had a bruise forming. She then remembered she had shot her mirror and shot her gaze to the hole in the center area of the mirror, the glass around it now cracked and shattered.

"My mirror… Maybe i should.. put it back". Noire gently picked up the gun (unaware it was a bolt action) and took it back to Uni's room causing Nepgear to bolt again.

As she walked back into her own room again, she looked towards her broken mirror which she liked… a lot, with a saddened expression.

"That mirror was a nice one too. Oh~! I guess I have to get another one… everything is breaking these days…" Noire got a broom and swept up the broken glass shards from the mirror in a small dustpan she was carrying with her.

Noire came out of her room and walked down the hall to the kitchen to throw out the glass in her recycle bin to see Nepgear staring at her.

"Is something the matter?" Nepgear giggled and pretended she hadn't seen the outfit already.

"What's the uniform for?" Noire looked down at her Hunting Outfit then to Nepgear showing little embarrassment which surprised Nepgear.

"Yes I forgot to tell you, K-Sha is coming over today and she wanted me to wear this, though I don't know why".

"I think Uni told me K-Sha was into guns and stuff too, maybe that's why?"

"I don't know, maybe, but I still don't get why I have to wear this, she'll be here any second so I better get ready". Noire patted down her slightly dusty Uniform and was about to walk back to her room.

"Hold on Noire, maybe I can help?"

"Um, no sorry but you being around while K-Sha is here might make things bad, just find something to do until I'm back". Nepgear grabbed Noire's arm.

"I insist Noire, I'm sure I can help in some way-"

"No Nepgear! You don't understand. K-Sha is very sensitive abo- Wah!" Noire slipped backwards as she tried to get passed Nepgear, the candidate landing on top of her.

"Nepgear!"

"S-Sorry-"

"Noire?" Noire's heart dropped, her gaze shifting to the last person she wanted to have walk in on them.

K-Sha stood staring at the two in the position they were in. Her eyes fixed specifically on Noire. The girls lips twitched slightly as tears started to form the her eyes before she shut them and bolted out of the basilicom.

"K-SHA WAIT!" Noire nearly shoved Nepgear off of her and rushed to the door, K-Sha already out of sight.

"N-Noire i-".

"Nepgear! You should have just listened!" Noire stomped towards the cowering candidate.

"If you had just let me finish talking and not been so stuck up in being friendly than this all could have been avoided! But no~ You had to help! You could have helped me by listening yet you didn't even let me get by you!" Noire had tears forming as she then ran out of the basilicom to find K-Sha.

Nepgear just sat there, still taking it all in, before her head hung downwards. Her mouth open slightly as she tried to make words come out.

"I-... I'm sorry…"

 **[Noire]**

Noire jogged through the streets of Lastation, frantically searching for the runaway school girl.

 _Where did she go? Oh~ I'm such a bad friend! I can't believe my inspiration from K-Sha lead to this!_

Noire reached the park, a soft sobbing heard in the distance which could only mean she was close. Noire walked through the park, the sobbing getting slightly louder the more she walked. As she got passed the tree line, she spotted K-Sha, hands over her eyes balling quietly on a park bench a few meters away. Noire approached the girl quietly, wanting to get close to her without spooking the potential Yandere.

 _Ogh, why do I always have to be the sentimental one?~_

Noire sat down next to K-Sha, putting her arm around the girl in an embrace which gained K-Sha's attention.

"N-Noire? *sniff*, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry K-Sha, I didn't mean for that to happen".

"That? Isn't that the Planeptune candidate? Why was she at the basilicom? What about our special date?"

"Date?- well Um… actually she's Uni's best friend and they wanted to see what it was like to live in each other's shoes for the week. She's been here for 6 days now"

"6 Days? With you? To herself? N-No fair, why can't we do stuff like that Noire?" K-Sha started to become a little annoyed at Nepgear's temporary residence in Lastation.

"K-Sha calm down, she's just a friend alright? And the reason we don't do that is you've never asked me".

"But isn't it courtesy for the invitation to come from you if I'm staying at your basilicom?"

 _Damn she's right about that…_

"W-Well yes… I'm sorry K-Sha, how about once Nepgear has gone than you can spend a night or two at the basilicom? With me and Uni?"

"Really? Noire? You want me to come over?"

"Of course, you're my best friend after all".

"B-Best… F-Friend?! I am?"

"Yes, well… You are a better friend than Neptune".

"Do you… Um… like Neptune?"

"Like Neptune? Well as a friend yeah".

"What about as lovers?"

"Lovers? Um… No… I can't say I have that special of feelings towards Neptune, even if she teases me about it".

"What about that girl Nepgear? At the Basilicom?"

 _Nepgear?! I, well, as far as I know I do feel something special for Nepgear… but… if I say anything like that to K-Sha she might do something bad! Oh~ and she wants a straight answer too…_

"I, well, Um… so to say I…" K-Sha looked at Noire expectantly which made the decision harder to make.

 _I like Nepgear? Right? Well… Ok…_

"I… like Nepgear…" K-Sha made a saddened look at Noire.

"I thought so, you seemed so close for only spending a week together, closer than you and Uni".

"We do?"

"Well you both had that… look…"

"Look? What are you talking about?"

"You had that love look, like you liked her".

"I-... well yeah I do. K-Sha please don't be mad".

"I'm not Noire, I promised you I wouldn't do that stuff again, but I'm a little hurt after I confessed to you and everything that you didn't share my feelings".

"I thought about that a lot K-Sha, and I knew you liked me, but we had only just met and it felt to me like you were rushing to conclusions". K-Sha stood up from the park bench.

"The others asked me if I wanted to come on a journey again in a few days over the phone, I think I will try to accept you and Nepgear over that time. I don't want to lose my friendship with you Noire, and I still love you!"

"I know K-Sha, and thanks for not going Yandere on Nepgear like you did on Uni". Noire got up and hugged K-Sha from behind, making the gold third member smile.

"If things, you know, don't go well Noire, I will always wait for you!"

"Ok K-Sha". K-Sha turned around and hugged Noire back, staying that way for a few moments.

"Well I better go and apologize to Nepgear, I pushed her and ran off after yelling at her a bit. She's the sensitive type so I'm pretty sure she must feel pretty bad about it. You still up for hanging out today K-Sha?" K-Sha looked to Noire in surprise.

"But I thought you wouldn't want to since you're spending time with Nepgear?"

"You can come over with us! I'm sure Nepgear won't mind". K-Sha gleamed at the offer.

"Oh I would love to Noire! Thank you!" K-Sha gave Noire a constricting hug which Noire didn't find comfortable.

The two began walking back towards the basilicom.

 **Lastation Basilicom**

Nepgear sat on Uni's bed hugging her stomach. A few tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought about what had happened.

 _I'm such an idiot, I was too pushy wasn't I… oooooh, I can't do anything right. I'm sure Noire is gone out with K-Sha for the next few, she was furious with me…_

Nepgear lied down on her side on the bed, her stomach felt sick from the anxious thoughts of how Noire would be when she got back, and how it would affect their future. Nepgear closed her eyes and dozed off from her mental exhaustion.

 **{3:35pm}**

"Nepgear?" Nepgear stirred slightly.

"Nepgear?!" Nepgear jumped up at her named being called.

"I'm awake! Uh- Oh Noire!"

"Nepgear I would like to talk with you". All the thoughts Nepgear was having half an hour ago came flooding back.

"Oh, O-Ok". Nepgear said nervously as she then got up and followed Noire out to the hallway.

"I wanna apologize". Noire stated which Nepgear froze in confusion.

"A-Apologize? Why?"

"Well I yelled at you and pushed you so I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so physical". Nepgear shook her head hastily.

"No Noire I'm sorry! I should have just backed off and listened to you like you wanted me to, but I didn't listen".

The two stood in the hallway, a silence began to hang between them.

"N-Nepgear?"

"Y-Yes Noire?" Nepgear looked hesitantly at Noire unsure if the CPU were made that she had apologized, but was met with a shy expression.

"I…"

"?" Nepgear looked at the lastation CPU with a confused look.

"I… love you…"

…

"WHAAAAAT?!"

 **Sorry this part wasn't in the 5th day for Lastation. I felt like i left it off with a cliffhanger and needed to fix that. I will now be working on the 6th day for Lastation! Please just wait a few more days (maybe longer knowing me).**


	9. Day 6 Planeptune

**Author's Note=**

 **We're approaching the end of The Switcheroo, things aren't going smoothly for Noire (as usual), and Neptune has yet to reveal her devious request from Uni. Things are kinda slowing down in production for the FanFic but I'm going strong still (IMO) so it will be done! Also just to say, I also have a Wattpad account with the same name NeptuneCPU which, if you feel like waiting longer to get stories, the stories I upload there are the completed stories from Fanfiction! I only upload finished stories on Wattpad so if you like to read stories when they're done than go there for my content. I'm happy at the support I am getting and I find it's a lot easier to make Neptune x Uni Fics so they get done quicker. Thanks for the reviews and stuff too and hopefully I will get good reviews when my next story comes out (Which I will reveal at the end of the Switcheroo Day 7).**

 **Day 6**

 **[Planeptune]**

 **{9:13am}**

Neptune sat at the table eating breakfast, Nep Loops cereal and Orange Juice, as Histoire floated around figuring out what needs to be done for next week (because if she doesn't have a plan nothing will get done). Neptune finished up her orange juice, some cereal was still in her bowl, and felt like wanting some more.

"Uni? Could I have some more orange juice?" Neptune called towards the kitchen.

"S-Sure!" Uni replied back, walking out of the kitchen holding the orange juice carton in her hands and an embarrassed blush on her face.

Uni was wearing a full blown maid outfit as she came up next to Neptune.

"Thanks Uni!"

"N-Neptune?" Uni stammered as she poured more orange juice into Neptune's cup.

"Yes?"

"Was this really what you wanted?"

"Well, since the story is K+ I can't give any of the skinship I know our readers want but I thought this would be just as good!"

"Sk-Skinship?! We've only just started dating Neptune and you're already thinking about that?!"

"Well it was just a thought, it's bound to happen in the future but yeah, supply and demand, ya know?"

"I-I guess…"

"Is the outfit tight at all?"

"Is haven't worn it in a while but no, it fits fine. How long do I have to wear it?"

"Hehe, All day~".

"ALL DAY?!"

"Yep, unless you want me to up the rating on the story and we cou-".

"No no no nono it's fine! It's fine this is fine". Uni's face was redder than a celebrity carpet as she took the orange juice carton back to the fridge.

"So I was thinking, I wanna go to chuko's store again to pick up something new~ Uni ya wanna come?"

"Go outside? Like this?! Nonono I can't that's too embarrassing!"

"Aw come on~ everyone will get to see how cute you look in a maid outfit".

"I don't want people to see though!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not going outside dressed like this Neptune. It's… just too much".

"Ok…" Neptune sighed in disappointment as she had finished her cereal and begun to take her dishes to the kitchen.

"Neptune, before you go, I require that you do your work beforehand. It is starting to stack up again". Histoire requested as she wrote down stuff on a small notebook.

"What~? Work? First Uni and now this… geez… UNI". Uni jumped from hearing her name called already.

"Y-Yes Neptune?"

"Assist me in my work again please".

"I don't think a maid is supposed to do office work though".

"She's right Neptune, looks like you're on your own today. Now I won't tolerate idling, please begin immediately".

"Whaaaaat".

 **{1:54pm}**

Neptune stepped out of her office, Uni awaited her at the door to help out with carrying the papers. Uni had noticed Neptune was finished and came up to her. Uni hugged Neptune as Neptune had taken 4 hours to complete the work, which Neptune hugged back as best she could with the papers still in her hands.

"I'm sorry Neptune, but maids don't do paperwork".

"I know that now, um.. Wanna play some games again?"

"Is that a request?"

"Yes".

"Ok, sure". Uni gleamed as the two got prepared to do more work.

 **{3:20pm}**

Uni turned off the console as Neptune stretched on the couch. They had played for about 2 hours and felt like a break was in need.

"Hey Neptune? C-Could I take it off now?" Neptune looked to Uni as she indicated she wanted the maid outfit off.

"Nope, you have to wear it all day~".

"But-"

"No buts, I'm kinda thirsty, want a drink?" Uni nodded slightly which Neptune walked to the kitchen to grab a drink.

 _This thing is really warm…_

Uni tugged on the collar of the maid dress as sweat has started to build up around her neck. Thinking, she got up from her spot and walked to the balcony. The breeze cooling her immediately.

"Ahh, that's better~". Uni's moment was interrupted as Neptune quickly wrapped her arms around Uni's waist which startled the candidate.

"Hehe, if you were hot you could have said so~".

"Well you stopped me before I could tell you".

"Hehe, well sorry but you did say any one thing I want. Here". Neptune held up a bottle of soda.

"Thanks, but I didn't think it would be an all-day service thing like this".

"I do have to keep the plot going with surprises around every corner~ I am the main character after all".

"Whatever you say Neptune. By the way, I think all four of us are technically main characters for this story anyways". Uni added as she took a drink of her soda.

"Hehe, yeah. How many main characters there are doesn't matter. I still love ya~". Neptune teased.

"It doesn't sound very believable when you joke about it like that, but I love you too".

 **{4:11pm}**

Uni sat down at the couch with Neptune as they watched a movie. Neptune, even though she didn't need to, requested Uni to watch a movie with her. The movie was an animation from Crisney called Big Hero 7 (slightly biased towards the goddesses). Apparently this was Neptune's favourite movie so Uni didn't mind watching a superhero movie, even though she did prefer a good veteran war story back when the console war was at its peak and the national armies were involved.

Neptune was slightly hyper as her favourite scene was starting. Uni kind of sweat dropped as Neptune re-enacted the events of the show right in front of her, saying their lines by heart as she play imitated the characters on the screen on the floor in front of the couch. One of the hero's got hit by the bad guy's attack and was sent flying backwards which Neptune then copied and leaped backwards onto the couch and Uni.

"OUGH! N-Neptune be careful! Ow!" Uni held her arm that Neptune had fallen on.

"Oh whoops, sorry, it's just I usually don't have someone to watch with so I kinda forgot you were there~".

"J-Just be careful next time!"

"Hehe, ok". Neptune calmed herself, dusted off her hoodie, and sat back down next to her girlfriend to enjoy the rest of the movie.

 **{4:42pm}**

Neptune took the DVD out of the player and looked to Uni happily.

"Here, you chose the next movie!" Neptune said as she pointed to their rack of movies.

"Huh? Oh uh ok.. Um.. Thanks". Uni got up and crawled over to the movies and inspected the stack.

 _Hm.. They have a lot of movies, is there- They have Lastation Sniper?! Why, I thought we only sold this to Lastation residents… Hm… Maybe someone got bored of it and sold it on Amazoo. Wait, this is a slow paced movie, Neptune wouldn't want to watch it so maybe I should chose anoth-_

"Oh that one? I see you found one of my prize rare movies. I found it on Nbay for cheap so I bought it". _Nbay huh._

"Oh this, uh no I was just looking at it that's all, I didn't want to watch it with you or anything… Uh…" Neptune hugged Uni with a happy smile on her.

"You watched my movie happily and quietly, so I will watch that movie with you happily and quietly!"

"Neptune…"

 **{5:37pm}**

Uni and Neptune sat as the movie had reached the scene where the Sniper was in Lowee territory with a squadron. Uni's eye twitched a bit in annoyance though. Neptune was sitting there happily with her, her snoring was anything but quiet.

 _Seriously Neptune? You need to see a doctor about that snoring or something~. Well… I guess it's better than her talking throughout the movie anyways._

Uni smiled and rested her head on Neptune's sleeping shoulder. Histoire floated by to notice that Neptune had fallen asleep while watching the movie, which she half expected of her to do so.

 _Neptune, you couldn't even stay awake. At least they're both happy._

Histoire floated away to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the 3 of them.

 _I will need to give my thanks to Uni tomorrow as she did help get a lot of Neptune's work done. Oh if she could only stay here~... which does raise some complications..._

 **{6:05pm}**

Uni and Neptune sat with Histoire at the table as they ate, in Neptune's case devoured, the dinner Histoire had prepared. Histoire cleared her throat to catch the attention of the two, Neptune choking on her food thinking Histoire was going to yell at her again for wolfing down the food.

"There is something I must address which is of great concern about the two of you".

"Hm? What could that be Histy? There isn't anything big happening between us yet, we haven't even planned our first date". Neptune questioned which Uni was just as curious.

"Yeah what could that be Histoire?"

"If the two of you are serious about each other, than this must be discussed and determined before anything big happens between you two. This mostly involves Uni".

"Me?!"

"Yes, if you are to date and become serious with Neptune, you may have to give up your position as Candidate of Lastation".

"WHAT?!" Uni and Neptune both said in Unison, both surprised at what Histoire has told them.

"Why's that Histy? What's the big deal?!"

"Well if she is to become serious with you, and say something happens to Noire, she will become a rival CPU which could cause a lot of problems between you two. Though that's one possible outcome".

"Seriously? That's kinda farfetched since Noire is pretty versatile". Uni stated.

"Well another thing, which is a good outcome for both of you with the same path, is that if Uni comes into power and you get married or are already married then you could merge Nations".

"Ma-Married?! I-isn't that going a little quick Histoire!?"

"Hm? Not at all, actually marriage use to be common without a relationship. Though that was a long time ago".

"Well something else that could cause a lot of problems is if the populous of Planeptune and/or Lastation aren't in agreement with such an international relationship between leader and rival successor".

"Geez Histy you must have thought about this a lot". Neptune said as she slouched herself against the table.

"Actually not exactly, I had a friend with… similar… conditions in play who's across seas at the moment. Also this came up in a conversation some time ago with Nepgear".

"Nepgear? Why would Nepgear want to know about International marriage?... wait did Vert finally influence Nepgear?!" Both Uni and Histoire sweat dropped at Neptune.

"Well putting that aside, the real issue with this decision Uni is your choice".

"My choice? How is my choice an issue?"

"Well if you chose to stay in Lastation and succeed Noire eventually then you will have to give up your feelings for Neptune. If you choose to stay with Neptune than you will either give up your CPU powers which isn't recommended but is a choice, or become a candidate for Planeptune".

"Ok, again though how is that a problem?"

"If you chose Neptune, Lastation will have no successor. Do you know what will happen if you leave and something happens to Noire?"

"Lastation will… I see… So I have to choose either Neptune or Lastation".

"This was just something I needed to bring up since it would have come up later on anyways. You don't have to decide for some time so you don't need to worry about it now"

"A-Alright. Thanks for the food". Uni said as she finished her plate and took it to the counter.

"Uni~ Could I have a kiss?" Neptune requested cheekily.

"Of cou- wait what?!" Uni wasn't expecting such an open request from Neptune, even if they were in a relationship now.

Neptune watched the candidate almost drop her plate in the sink, her face becoming as red as a fire truck.

"Hehe, well can I have one?"

"W-Well I, Um... , O-Of course Neptune…" Uni slowly walked over to Neptune, turned her head and kissed her on the lips in front of Histoire whom was none the less amused by Neptune's exploiting.

"T-There! I-It's embarrassing when you ask me to do it so… well…" Uni started to look away shyly.

"Thanks Uni! I love you~". Uni jolted her gaze back to Neptune, blushing madly.

"I-I love… you too…" Uni smiled after getting out what she wanted to say before heading back to her dishes.

Neptune smiled happily and dug back into what remained of her food to leave Histoire slightly smiling as well.

 _This relationship isn't the best as of yet, but I can see it working out._

 **{8:45pm}**

Uni walked down the hall towards her room but was stopped by Neptune who was in her room.

"Uni". Uni looked to Neptune confused.

Neptune reached her arms to the candidate, spreading her legs making a sexy pose.

"Take me~"

…

"W-W-W WHAT?!" Uni was immediately red at hearing what she heard.

"N-N-N-Neptune! You know this story is K+ rated right?!"

"Uni no, this where you ask me 'Where'". Uni was even more confused.

"...What?"

"Carry me to the living room~".

"I don't think I can though Neptune".

"What? Sure you can, I see you all the time doing those morning workouts".

"Yeah but from all the pudding you eat I'm sure you weigh a frigging Ton"

"Oh come on~ sure you can if you try. Even if I do you can think of it as training~".

"How is carrying you to the living room training, you're just being lazy".

"L-Lazy isn't the word I'm looking for~".

"Well it's the only word that's come to explain you now I'm tired so I'm heading to bed". Uni was about to leave when Neptune got up and grabbed her hand.

"Come on~ If you're tired than why not sleep with ur' ol' Nep huh? This is your last night here so why not?"

".. Well… I guess you're not wrong. O-Ok".

"Cool~ now I get to nap with my favourite girl". Uni blushed the entire time as the two got into bed.

"T-This is probably the first time I have ever shared a bed with someone before".

"What? Noire never let you sleep with her before?"

"Well there was that time when I got really sick and Noire felt I should be close to her just in case, though I was in a sleeping bag next to the bed".

"Wow, how cruel, I share my bed with Nepgear all the time. It's super fun cuz we can just talk and talk until Histy comes in and yells at us for being too loud at night! Haha Oh good times~".

"I think she's yelling at you exclusively Neptune".

"Hey Uni~".

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had… a TICKLE FIGHT?!" Neptune started to tickle Uni who quickly reacted came to feel the tickles.

"Wha- FWAHAHAHA! NO N-NEPTUNE! HAHAHA STOP! AHAHA TOO MUCH!" Uni squirmed around in the bed trying to get away from Neptune, but the CPU had a firm grasp on her girlfriend and wasn't letting her go that easily.

"You're not going anywhere! Feel the power of the tickles!- Gogho!" Uni had arched herself and unintentionally full force kicked Neptune in the stomach from being tickled.

"N-Neptune! I'm so sorry!" Uni said as she was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"It's ok.. Ugh.. I kinda deserved it"

"Well, haha, I need to go get my pajamas on so I will be right back". Uni got up from the bed and walked to her room.

Neptune turned over, hands behind her head, and sighed happily.

"This week is definitely one of the best weeks of my life".


	10. Day 6 Lastation

**Hi, I wanna say I'm sorry again for taking so long for this chapter to be posted. I couldn't get myself mentally "In the position" to write it. I know that sounds kinda dumb but trust me, if I'm not feeling it when I'm writing the story usually feels forced or I make easy mistakes in the plot. Speaking of that, a lot of people were confused as to why Noire was wearing the cosplay, and it was that since she had a scheduled outing with K-Sha that day gave her the inspiration to try on something relating to the military since K-Sha is into guns like Uni. When Noire said it was because K-Sha was coming over, that excuse was half true, the other half being she lied because she made the decision herself, not K-Sha. Just explaining some things and if there were any other parts that seemed confusing than just PM me or if you're a guest, review your question.**

 **Day 6**

 **Lastation**

 **{6:34am}**

Noire awoke, stretching her arms as the sun's morning rays shun through the curtains. She rubbed her eyes to rid the gound before looking to her right to check the time… K-Sha was next to her… Noire slightly squinted, thinking she was still slightly asleep and turned over to her left… Nepgear was on that side too… Noire sat up and carefully leaned over Nepgear to look for her sleeping bag which was on the floor. K-Sha's was on her side as well. She definitely wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Geez… They couldn't just sleep in their sleeping bags". Noire whispered to herself before crawling down to the end of her bed and climbing over the short railing.

She took another glimpse to the two girls in her bed, sleeping soundly without a stir which made Noire grin briefly before she walked into her washroom to take a shower, locking the door behind her.

"I didn't think Nepgear was the clingy type, even though Neptune said she acted like a baby at times". Noire said to herself as she began removing her pajamas.

"I know K-Sha to be one to not let things go by her so easily but Nepgear? I didn't think K-Sha sleeping in my room would have caused a reaction… I guess I have a lot to learn about her". Noire stepped into the shower after having adjusted the temperature.

Nepgear stirred a bit before sitting up, covering her eyes as the streaks of sun caught her a bit. She slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom Noire said was in her room to find the door was locked.

"Hm? Oh… hehe Noire must have just woken up. I guess I will go use the one by the kitchen". Nepgear made her way, carefully opening and closing the door to make sure not to wake the still sleeping K-Sha.

 **{6:53am}**

Noire walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, having spare clothes lying in wait inside, and walked over to her dresser mirror to put in her hair ribbons. As she put in the first, she gazed over at the bed so see Nepgear was gone.

 _Nepgear's awake, she must have gone to the other bathroom. She should be done soon so I should get to making breakfast._

Noire quickly put in the ribbons and made her way to the kitchen, putting on her apron and getting to work. Nepgear arrived in the kitchen, refreshed from the shower and sat down at the table.

"Morning Noire".

"Morning Nepgear, did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, just fine. Your mattress is a little different than the one Uni uses so it was a little bothersome but it was alright".

"Yeah, Uni use to say the same whenever she would climb in. I have a memory foam so changing positions isn't really the most comfortable thing to do unlike Uni's pillow top".

"So she uses the same type Neptune uses. Neptune always says it's the best mattress but I don't think there is a best mattress since everyone's opinion is different". Noire nodded in agreement as she fried some bacon on her pan.

"Neptune likes to think everything she does is the best. She's lucky she's a goddess so she can't get diabetes or she would probably have been long dead from the snacks and pudding. I don't know how Histoire puts up with it". Noire huffed.

"I guess so, though she is right sometimes". Nepgear added.

Noire put down the pan and grabbed some hotcake batter.

"Would you wanna help me make hotcakes?" Nepgear jumped at the opportunity.

"Of course! Any way I can help!"

Nepgear carefully and slowly showed Noire the directions as to making hotcakes while watching the bacon, occasionally stirring with a spatula. Noire stirred the batter with the other ingredients to make the mix, which she than poured down on a baking sheet to form the hotcakes.

"Just make them a bit bigger and we're all good Noire!" Nepgear said looking at Noire's first hotcakes which was about the size of a coaster.

"Thanks Nepgear, I always wanted to make hotcakes but asking the maids for help always drove them to making it themselves instead of instructing me how". Noire stated as she flipped the hotcake over to reveal its glossy brown underside.

"No problem Noire, anyway I can help my girlfriend!" Noire flinched slightly, not use to being called girlfriend still got to her slightly.

"Y-Yeah". Noire's gaze shied away from Nepgear.

"Geez now I can see why Neptune likes teasing you. You become shy so easy".

"Neptune's 'teasing' is more like abuse to me". Nepgear giggled a bit, leaning back against the countertop.

"Well it's just Neptune's way of having fun with you".

"I don't really think its fun either…" Noire sighed before flipping the hotcake onto a plate and adding another hotcake mix to the pan.

"I didn't think you were so bothered by it".

"I didn't think so either".

"So… What does K-Sha mean to you?" Noire was surprised by the question, not really anticipating Nepgear to ask such.

"Huh? W-What makes you ask?"

"Well it's kinda hard to not notice that she has you in a special place in her heart when she's constantly trying to hide the fact she's staring at me enviously" Noire sweat dropped hearing the information.

 _At least I know for sure now K-Sha is trying._

"Oh haha, yeah she has liked me for a while now. I know I shouldn't say that so casually since she is super serious about her feelings".

"Yeah that isn't very nice Noire". Nepgear giggled a bit as she took off the bacon from the pan and onto a large plate.

Noire flipped over the hotcake, almost mesmerized in the bronze look of the food.

"I don't know if not returning her feelings before now makes me a bad friend…"

"Well you can't force yourself to love someone right? It would hurt them more if you tried to".

"I guess, but-".

"Don't worry about it Noire, I'm sure everything is fine". Noire nodded in response.

"Yeah. How's the bacon?" Nepgear looked at the plate full of the cooked bacon.

"It looks good to me! Oh". Nepgear looked to the time **{8:21}**.

"Maybe it's time to wake up K-Sha?" Nepgear suggested which Noire shook her head.

"K-Sha is a short sleeper, she will probably be up-"

"Morning Noire! Nepgear!" K-Sha greeted as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey K-Sha, see I told you she would be up quick". Nepgear smiled as K-Sha admired the food.

"Oh! That looks good, did you make it Noire?"

"With a lot of help from Nepgear, I'm not a very good cook when it comes to baking".

"Really? I thought Noire was good at everything, I guess not". K-Sha sat down at the table.

"Just give me another.. Uh… five minutes and the hotcakes will be done".

"Alright".

 **{12:04PM}**

"Noire let's go out like we planned to yesterday~" K-Sha requested, Noire working on some paperwork again so she would be covered for the day and the next.

"Just a minute K-Sha, I'm almost done here".

"Noire I was going to head out for some parts for tomorrow, I forgot to grab them last time".

"Alright, if you need any help just call me". Nepgear skipped out of the room to the Lastation seats leaving Noire and K-Sha alone in Noire's study.

"There, I finished, what was it you wanted K-Sha?"

"Um… I want to go out like we planned to, since we didn't yesterday".

"Oh right, you wanted to go shopping right? K I will get ready and we can head out in a few minutes. Let me shoot a text to Nepgear so she knows were gone out if she gets back earlier than us". Noire pulled out her tablet and sent a message to Nepgear.

K-Sha walked out of the room gleaming.

 _I have some time to just me and Noire~ Oh I can't wait! I wanted buy Noire something since she helped me out with the whole Order conflict so this is great!_

After some time, Noire and K-Sha walked out onto the streets of Lastation, K-Sha arm locked with Noire which cause the CPU some discomfort. The two made their way into the mall, about a 5 minute walk away from the basilicom. As they entered, one of the services attendants signaled Noire over to the counter.

"My lady, your package came in some time ago if you would like to pick it up".

"Oh right! I forgot thank you, I will come by and get it when I'm on my way out, thank you for letting me know". The clerk bowed as Noire lead K-Sha away with her.

"What package did you order Noire?"

"Oh uh, it's Um… Well I-"

"Is it for Nepgear?"

"Actually… no, it's for Neptune".

"Hm? Neptune?"

"She kept bugging me about it so I ordered her one".

"One… what?"

"A… Pudding Costume".

"Oh. Does Neptune like pudding?"

"Like is an understatement, but never mind her, where do you want to go first K-Sha?" She looked around at the stores curiously.

"I don't think I've been here too often, so I don't know the stores that we'll, you lead the way Noire".

"I-I guess so. Well Um… How about there?!" Noire quickly pointed to one of the stores on the opposite side of the Plaza.

"Alright Noire! Let's go!"

 **Nepgear**

"Alright, I need to get a fluid conduction transceiver, 20 electro junction cords, a micro crucible, and a 10PB data processor. The last one might be pretty costly so I should buy it first". Nepgear said as she walked down the outskirts of Lastation.

She had been thinking of building a Neptank Mk. 3 (since the Mk. 2 was destroyed) a smaller version of course. Nepgear had started to work on it in her tech room but hadn't finished since she was missing the parts and had planned to get them but then they got caught up in the whole switcheroo between her and Uni.

"Hm… Maybe I should call Uni and see how she's doing!" Nepgear pulled out her NGear and dialed up Uni.

Ring…

Ring…

No answer...

"Huh.. She must be doing something right now then, oh well I guess I will ask her tomorrow". Nepgear made her way to the mechanics shop in Lastation.

Nepgear entered the store, a smaller shop which had a steampunk vibe to it from the outside, being greeted by the clerk whom was a man who looked to be in his late 60s.

"Hey there, haven't seen you around before, you kinda look familiar though".

"Yeah, I'm the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, I've been staying at a friend's place and I wanted to buy some parts for a robot I'm making".

"Ah, that's why you look familiar, not many could guess such a youthful girl such as yourself could be the Candidate. It's not often you see a girl taking interest in mechanics either, so what can I do for ya?"

"I'm looking for a 10PB data processor, do you have one in stock?"

"Hm… quite the expensive piece that is, let me check, it'll take a few minutes so why don't ya go look around, I'm sure there's something round' here that'll catch yer' eye". Nepgear nodded as the elder man walked into his back area behind counter, leaving Nepgear to look around.

The store was filled with dated equipment which would make lots of tech savvy people jealous, which Nepgear was currently fangirling over seeing nobody was around. She eyed the rare parts, servos, and other nitty gritty which were carefully and alphabetically ordered on shelves which were rowed perfectly in the small shop to create a larger atmosphere. She felt like she was in an expert mechanic's workshop, being presented with all the parts needed to build hundreds of droids and bots.

"Hey youngster? I got that part for ya". Nepgear happily made her way over to the counter to be greeted with the heavy data drive.

"Oh yes, this is it! How much?"

"Hm… well it's kinda pricey, I use the autoparts website's pricing since my old brain can't do with them big numbers but it's gunna be about… 580 000 C".

"Yeah I thought it would be a lot, I have 650 000 from Histy so that leaves me with.. 70 000 which should get me the fluid conduction transceiver and at least 10 electro junction cords".

"Ya got quite the shopping list there".

"Yeah, I'm making a new robot and I want it to be better than the last one". The old man nodded in agreement.

"I use to be the same, a perfectionist when it came to constricting machines, always gotta have the next do everything the one before did and more. Quite time consuming but when it came out, the nostalgic feeling it gave you seeing your first creation turn to that of the future". Nepgear gleamed.

"Do you have any of your stuff still around?! I would love to see them!" Nepgear said transferring her 580 000 credits over to the man.

"Oh did he not greet ya? Geez the ole scrapper got a glitch again huh". The man came around the counter and lead Nepgear to the entrance to show her his robot.

The small bot sat limp against the wall, its head glitching slightly as its eye lights flickered on and off as it had detected the presence of the two nearby and was trying to start its greeting protocols. It was a small rusty and boxy looking robot with little arms and a sign that said welcome welded to where the hands would be. The arms were joint at the sign and its stomach area had a box which said its status which at the moment indicated it was low on batteries. Its head which was a rectangle on a rotary stand was rusty with its eye light guards cracked.

"Oh my goodness it's so cute!" Nepgear patted the robot on the head which it made no response to.

"He's like a broken record sometimes, just stops working and sits here trying to move, poor fella. Could never figure out what was the problem".

"Maybe I could check him out? I'm pretty good with fixing things".

"Really?! That would do me a lot, say, if you get him fixed and cleaned up I will give ya half the credits back as payment". Nepgear looked to the man nervously.

"A-Are you sure? Won't that hurt your business?"

"What's hurtin' ma' business is that he ain't doin his job, I gotta get him working so he can greet my customers. Show em I'm legit". Nepgear picked up the robot, heavy as it was she struggled slightly before putting him down.

"Geez he's heavy, what's he made of?"

"A custom Titanium Platinum alloy, heavy but pretty which is a win in my books".

"Alright, guess I have to transform then to pick him up". Nepgear stood outside and transformed into her purple sister form and easily lifted the data processor and the robot as she flew up into the air.

"Does he have a name?"

"Names A.G.R, I call him Edger tho since it sounds the same".

"Alright I will take good care of Edger and bring him back soon!" Nepgear flew off as the elder waved to the candidate.

 **Noire and K-Sha**

 **{3:27PM}**

Noire and K-Sha sat down at a table in the food court, both had gotten dinner for themselves. K-Sha ordered a Leek Ball Beef Bowl from Tsunkiya, Noire ordered a LAS Burger from LAS Burger.

"Your beef bowl looks good K-Sha". Noire complimented eyeing K-Sha's dinner.

"Really? Did you want to share food then Noire?" Upon hearing K-Sha's suggestion the CPU backed off.

"W-Well sharing food is kind of… embarrassing, and I don't think I can share a burger without completely splitting it".

"Oh, right, that's fine Noire". K-Sha submitted before looking to her bag of clothing.

"You sure do know a lot of clothing stores Noire, do you come here often? It seemed that you knew where everything was". Noire almost choked in surprise at K-Sha's question which had caught her off guard.

"I-I don't come here often! I-I just have, you know, friends and stuff who.. Uh.. Know the best stuff so they share it with me! It's not like I come here every week or anything!" K-Sha giggled before taking another mouth-full of her beef bowl.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed Noire~". Noire blushed a bit before noticing and hiding it slightly with her hands while her head was tilted away from K-Sha.

"Oh stop teasing, we've been here for three or so hours so we should get back, I'm sure Nepgear is home right now waiting. I'm going to grab her something on the way out". Noire took an annoyed bite out of her burger with her head turned way to K-Sha who couldn't be happier.

"I'm so glad I got to spend today with you Noire, after what happened yesterday I thought you wouldn't want to be around me seeing I got pretty upset about you and Nepgear- Oh!" Noire whom had been listening in partially whilst eating took notice to K-Sha's sudden look of surprise and confusion.

"What is it K-Sha?"

"Why were you wearing an army uniform yesterday anyways Noire? I never got around to asking, and it's something I don't think you're interested in seeing Uni is the one who likes guns". Noire's face mantled at K-Sha's sudden curiosity, her head looking around quickly in a panic to come up with some form of excuse.

"I-I um well… you see-".

"Was it Nepgear who asked?"

"Huh? OH YES NEPGEAR ASKED ME! IT DEFINATELY WAS THAT! HEHEH..." Noire chuckled nervously, K-Sha giving a look of discontent towards the CPU.

 _I can't let her know that her request to hangout yesterday had inspired me! It would be so embarrassing if she found out my hobby! She wouldn't let me hear the end of it if she found out._

"... Alrighty then". K-Sha picked up the last of her food in the beef bowl with her chopsticks and picked up the bowl.

"I'm going to take back the bowl and thank them for letting me eat out here with it, be right back Noire!" K-Sha hurried off in the direction of Tsunkiya to return her bowl leaving Noire to finish her burger.

"I should finish up too, can't keep Nepgear waiting too long!"

 **Nepgear**

 **{1:12PM}**

The candidate sat in the living room, the carpet pulled over so she didn't get oil on it, Edger sitting in the center of the room with his stomach panel opened up. Nepgear had some gloves on and an apron from the kitchen so she didn't get dirty, crouched in front of the small robot about two and a half feet tall peering into its stomach to see what the problem is.

"Hm… well if it's the head, mobility, and the wheels that don't work than the rotary servo must be damaged in the DSU-V2-GHV. It uses some old hardware but nothing I haven't seen before… don't worry Edger! I will get you back up and running again!" Nepgear shun like a star as she tampered around with the bot whom if it were functioning probably would be scared out of its life at the mechanics Maniac in front of it.

 **{1:54PM}**

Nepgear sat back wiping her now sweating forehead before stretching out.

"His auto-coolant system isn't working properly, it's making this a lot harder to work for longer periods. If I could get to it right now I would but his Binary GGSD Track isn't listening to me. For a broken bot Edger you got some sass, _like my girlfriend…_ "

 **{2:27PM}**

"Geez this is tougher than I thought, I didn't want to take his wheels off but I guess it can't be helped…" Nepgear checked the time.

 _Goodness it's almost three, I wanna be done by four so I can go get those last parts I need before Noire and K-Sha get home… Ooh~_

 **{3:11PM}**

"Alrighty, finally his mobility functions are fixed, now I just need to fix his head and I'm done!" Nepgear fist pumped the air before getting to work.

 **{3:45PM}**

"I'M DONE!" Nepgear fell back after closing up Edger, her forehead covered in sweat from working nonstop.

"Alright, now to test him out!" Nepgear sat up and pressed the button on Edger's stomach to start up the battery.

Edger roared to life, making a shutter like vibration sound before his eyes blinked on. It looked around for a bit before panicking and driving around the room in confusion. Nepgear laughed at the robot before walked up to it and stopped it from wheeling around.

"I fixed you Edger! Now let's go back to your shop!" The robot looked at Nepgear notioning a looking of confusion but willingly let itself be picked up after hearing the words 'go home'.

 **Noire and K-Sha**

The two girls walked up the path towards the basilicom, eat slower since they had just eating, Noire carrying a package and a bag of food for Nepgear. K-Sha held both their bags with clothing inside, happily skipping her way with Noire who none the less found it embarrassing to be around. As they reached the door they saw Nepgear fly off somewhere with something in her hands.

"Is that- Oh! NEPGEAR!" Nepgear kept flying unknown to which she was being called.

"Maybe she didn't hear you?" K-Sha said as she grabbed the door hinge.

"Yeah, she'll be back so I better put her food in the oven so it doesn't get cold". Noire followed K-Sha inside.

 **Nepgear**

 _Hm?_

Nepgear looked back to the basilicom.

 _Did someone call me? Maybe Noire and K-Sha are back, I'll talk when I get back_.

Nepgear was about to fly when-

*Rumble*

 _Oh right, I haven't eaten since breakfast, I guess I will eat too when I get back, I bet Noire and K-Sha had something really tasty when they were out._

Nepgear flew on, her destination seemed to inch its way to her from the distance, Edger eyeing the ground in terror.

"Bzzzzz tch". Nepgear looked to Edger.

"Don't worry Edger, I won't drop you, your home is up ahead!" Nepgear could make out the man's workshop creeping closer in the distance.

After some time, Nepgear reached the man's workshop. The neon light for his sign seemed to be blinding but it made it noticeable. Nepgear entered the shop, Edger rolling up behind her as they entered.

"Ah! Hey ur' back eh? Got hi- EDGER!" The robot seemed to jump as its creator rushed up to hug Edger.

"You fixed him! How can I ever- Oh yes right I can thank you!" The elder got up and walked to his pad, tapped it a few times and transferred 290 000 credits back to Nepgear.

"I would give you more but if I did I would lose my business hehe, thank you really, I don't know what I could do if I didn't have Edger, don't wanna' replace the ole' guy now do I?"

"I know the feeling, the first robot you make always has a special place in your heart!"

"If ya' ever wanna drop by missy don't be shy, I ain't dying anytime soon! I still got a good step in these old bones".

"I sure will! I will bring something to show next time so don't worry. Also the glitch was his servo was damaged in a bad spot so I had to replace it". The man smiled to Nepgear.

"Well for that than next time you come you can have your next purchase of one item 50% off".

"Thanks! Also fixing him was pretty nostalgic too since his parts are all pretty antique". The man nodded.

"Never wanted to upgrade him, looks good how e' his ya' know? Anyways I will see you next time". Nepgear waved to the man and Edger as she flew back to the basilicom.

 **Noire and K-Sha**

"I think I'm going to head home now Noire". K-Sha stated sipping her tea.

"Are you sure K-Sha? You're welcome to stay another night". Noire offered putting her tea on her plate.

"Well you said this is your last night with Nepgear when we were shopping. It wouldn't be fair to Nepgear if I stayed".

"If that's how you feel K-Sha than alright. Maybe you can come stay some nights another time". K-Sha nodded in agreement at the offer before putting down her tea and patting her skirt.

"I'm sure Nepgear will be here soon so I will take my leave, see you another time Noire!" K-Sha bowed before exiting the room, Noire waving to her before taking another sip.

 _My last night… with Nepgear…_

 **{4:13PM}**

"I'm back!" Nepgear called as she landed on the balcony, Noire got up from her chair to greet her.

"Welcome back, here, I got you some dinner". Noire handed the bag from LAS Burger.

"Oh thanks! I'm starving!" Nepgear took the bag and followed Noire to the table, Nepgear taking out the burger and fries inside.

"So how your time with K-Sha?"

"Oh it was great, I definitely needed to get out. We went to the mall and bought some clothes. How about you? Get those parts you wanted?"

"Yeah mostly, I still have to pick up the ones I don't have yet which I can get another day". Nepgear took a bite out of the burger, cupping her cheek at the taste.

That sounds good, I was hoping to have some time with you Nepgear but I did promise K-Sha we would hang out".

"Maybe tomorrow than we can go to that tea place again? Before I head home of course". Noire smiled at Nepgear's suggestion.

"Alright, would you like some tea?"

"Sure! Thanks Noire!" Nepgear poured herself some of the tea K-Sha and Noire had been sharing, still hot as of been made recently.

"Mmmmmmm! This is good! What kind is it? White tea?"

"Yep K-Sha picked it out when we got back and I thought it would be a waste if nobody drank it". Noire poured herself some tea and took a sip.

"Hehe, I bet it's because you wanted someone to drink it with that you saved it for me right?" Noire almost spat out her tea at Nepgear's quick remark.

"W-WHAT? Of course not I-I just… well I just wanted to be conservative about good tea you know?! It's not like I felt lonely drinking alone or anything!" Noire took a rather frustrated drink of tea.

"Hehe, it's kinda fun to see you react like that Noire, I can see why Neptune does it so much now".

"Geez…" Nepgear giggled at Noire.

"I love you Noire". Noire flinched at Nepgear's words.

 _That's right, I almost forgot we were dating now, geez it doesn't feel any different than normal… I read some of those books Blanc recommended since she said they were good but they were all romance, I guess it comes in handy now. Now that I think about it, there was a scene like this I think in… Chapter 8? I don't know, but the guy kissed his girlfriend. Since I'm the older one… Should I?..._

Noire got up from her spot and walked over to Nepgear, Noire's move now having Nepgear's full attention.

"What is it Noire?" Nepgear stared at Noire who stared back at her twiddling her thumbs, their eyes locked.

 _Come on! Just do it! I know I can! Just-_

Nepgear stood up, seeing what Noire was doing and kissed her girlfriend catching Noire off guard. The CPU quickly kissed her back, allowing them to take the time and enjoy it. After a moment, the two pulled away to look at each other, both flustered from the event.

"I-I love you too Nepgear".

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long to make, between me being lazy, me having a lot of school work, and my Google Plus account being hacked, I haven't been very persistent with writing but I got it done. I tried to put as much emotion as I could into this chapter to make up for the other ones.** **Thanks for reading this story! We're nearly done too, and I already have plans for my next story which is another reason why it's hard to make this one now cuz I'm getting into writing the next one! Hope you enjoy this chapter (Which hopefully doesn't seem rushed) and stick around for the final chapter which will have the sisters meeting up in Planeptune!**


	11. Day 7 Finale

**This is the final chapter! I wanna make this one kinda long but maybe not as long as the last Chapter with Noire and Nepgear which just happened to be as long as it was. In this I'm going to have them meet up and let things go the way they go. Hope you enjoy and I will talk about my next story after this! (Came back while writing and realised it's surpassed Ch6 p2 by a mile when still half done).**

 **Day 7**

 **Planeptune**

Uni walked out into the kitchen, sighing as she made herself some tea. The night had been restless, between Neptune's snoring and Neptune's constant shuffling Uni couldn't get enough sleep. Uni looked at the time; **{6:32AM}**.

 _Geez it's pretty early, Neptune sleeps for a long time too, lucky._

Uni poured herself a cup of the brewed tea as Histoire floated into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Morning Uni, did you have a good sleep?" Uni only groaned before taking a sip, forgetting to make sure it wasn't too hot and spat it out from the burning surprise.

"I guess not, Nepgear always had the same complaints, but she always liked sleeping with Neptune anyways for some reason. You must be tired, why don't you go back to sleep, in your own bed this time so you can at least get some form of rest".

"Alright". Uni put her cup on the counter and walked back to her room.

"Neptune must have been extra restless last night for Uni to be so tired, oh well, she should rest before she gets back to Lastation". Histoire sighed and turned to the counter to start preparing breakfast when the phone rang.

 **Lastation**

Noire stood in her kitchen, her tablet up against her ear as she called Planeptune. She still had a towel on her head as her hair hadn't dried yet, the kettle bubbling quietly as she prepared some tea.

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?" Histoire answered.

"Hey Histoire, I just wanted to call about the details of when Nepgear should come back today".

"Oh yes, that would be a good idea to talk about, though I doubt they will want to come back to willingly".

"Heh, I get what you mean. Anyways when do you think is a good time head over?"

"Hmm… Maybe around 2?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, so how's your side been?"

"Well it's been a little less wild than usual seeing Uni can keep Neptune slightly in check, though she did wake up a moment ago with bags under her eyes. Neptune isn't one you want to try to sleep next to".

"Oh? They were sharing a bed?"

 _Why would they share a bed? I haven't even done that with Uni yet, Neptune probably made her or something…_

"Well the details get complicated when I think about it so maybe they can explain that to you when you get here, so how's your end been? Has Nepgear been helping out?"

"Oh course, I don't think I would have let her off without doing at least some work. I think she felt a bit overwhelmed when I gave her the work though on the first day, I kinda feel bad about that".

"Nepgear does do more work than Neptune in Planeptune so an escape once and awhile is good for her. Did you guys do anything fun?"

"Hm.. well I took Nepgear to a café on her third day, we did do a lot together".

"Ah, well I could tell Uni wasn't quite use to having such a lax lifestyle such as Neptune over here, Neptune wouldn't let her go unless she played with her or they did something together".

"Really? At least tell me Neptune didn't lay all the work on Uni".

"No, Neptune did it herself, i made sure of that, Uni volunteered to help her though".

"At least she was doing something-".

"Noire, you need to give your sister some more credit than you are already giving her".

"Huh?"

"She just spent an entire week 1 on 1 with Neptune and I'm sure you would have only lasted a few days at most before giving up. Uni even got Neptune to start working without me yelling at her, though I'm sure that won't last once she's gone, Nepgear is too soft on her".

"I-I could do that!"

"Sure… anyways a lot has happened between Neptune and Uni so I'm sure they have a lot to talk about when you get here".

"What has happened?"

"Oh you'll find out when you get here, now I'm actually going to go for some errands so excuse me, also thanks for calling Noire, you do plan ahead which is a good thing".

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later". Noire hung up.

 _A lot has happened? Like what?_

 **{10:02AM}**

 **Planeptune**

Neptune walked out into the living room, plopping herself on the couch as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She turned on the TV to her favourite show and lied on her side to enjoy it. Histoire took notice of Neptune but decided to leave her be until Uni was awake again. The Oracle flew into the kitchen and sighed.

"Neptune needs to learn how to cook, she can't keep relying on me and Nepgear- wait can Uni cook?!" Histoire had an idea, to see if Uni could make breakfast.

The floating oracle flew to the guest bedroom and cracked open the door to check, the Candidate was sleeping still which Histoire called to her to check which Uni didn't respond.

 _Looks like she won't be up anytime soon, well there goes that idea._

 **Lastation**

Noire and Nepgear sat at the table eating some salad that one of the maids had brought in for them since it was the last day Nepgear was staying in Lastation. Nepgear finished the dish and took her plate to the kitchen to wash. As she soaked the plate in the soapy water her mind traveled to the time Noire confessed to her.

 **{Flashback to Day 5 Cliffhanger}**

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Nepgear almost yelled as Noire stood nervously in front of her.

"W-Why are you surprised?! I already confessed to you before!" Noire said frustrated out of her nervousness, Nepgear getting her mind back together.

"R-Right, but when you did it felt like you were just competing with Vert and not actually legitimately confessing. I-It feels like you mean it now".

"Of course I mean it! I know I haven't spent much time with you, and I know you have a better relationship with Vert, but I feel like… I… feel… OUGH! I don't know-"

"Calm down Noire, it's ok". Nepgear awkwardly smiled at Noire as she got frustrated at her own nervousness.

"I-I just… I know it doesn't make any sense, and I dont exactly have the right to feel this way, but I… I do love you Nepgear, and I want to at least see how it goes". Nepgear lightened up as Noire conveyed what she thought, a sense of happiness at Noire's feelings for her plaguing her face.

"I-I'm happy that you feel that way Noire, maybe I could… give us a shot". Noire looked up to Nepgear in shock, expecting the candidate to turn her down or give her an incomplete answer.

"R-Really?!"

"Sure, You're a very nice person Noire, though you don't like to express how you really feel that much".

"T-Thank you! I-I know I don't deserve this, but thank you!" Nepgear was engulfed in Noire's hug, the candidate having mixed feelings of happiness and nervousness seeing she hadn't any real experience with dating.

"I look forward to being with you Noire". Noire pulled back, looking embarrassingly at the Candidate.

"C-Could I… Um… kiss you?" Noire asked, her voice shaken out of nervousness, Nepgear mentally taken aback from the request.

"W-Well I, I guess so".

 **{Flashback End}**

 _Geez that moment gets more and more weird the more I think about it. Noire asked me out yet with the odds against her, she can really be bold when it she wants to. Anyhow, was it really the right thing to accept Noire's feelings? I haven't fully come to feel mutually about the relationship, but I'm sure if I continue I will come to like her a lot. I just hope I don't lose interest in her, it would hurt her feelings… It's kinda funny though, everyone thought she was leaning towards either Neptune or K-Sha, yet she asked me out first…_

Nepgear rinsed the plate, dried it, then put the plate in the kitchen cabinet and went to the washroom to finish cleaning.

 **Planeptune**

 **{11:32AM}**

Uni walked out into the living room yawning, her sleep not satisfactory, but good enough to her. She plopped down next to Neptune who had fallen half asleep, the change in platform of the couch waking the CPU. Uni let herself lean and fall onto Neptune's side, her head resting on Neptune's upper arm to shoulder which Neptune was then jolted more awake by the increase of weight against her side. Neptune looked to see Uni had fallen asleep again resting herself against the CPU which Neptune couldn't hold back a smile as she watched her new girlfriend. Histoire was about to call for breakfast before catching a glimpse at the moment, instead letting them have a few more minutes to themselves as well as letting Uni sleep some more.

"Uni?"

"Mmmmmmgh…" Uni didn't open her eyes and replied slurring badly.

"Uni~"

"Yeeeees…" Uni groaned as the sleep still gripped her consciousness.

"Time to wake up~".

"I don't wanna…"

"But you're already in the living room".

"Mmmmmhmmm…"

"Uni!" Neptune softly yelled which the Candidate quickly jolted awake looking around in panic.

"I-I'm awake!" Neptune giggled watching Uni realise she was in the living room.

"Huh? Oh right…"

"Can't let ya sleep the day away, it's your last day here, you gotta be awake so better stay awakey~".

"Eh? Oh right, but the reason I'm so sleepy is because of you though". Neptune gasped at Uni's remark.

"Whaaaaat?! That can't be I sleep like an angel-".

"More like an angel who fell out of heaven and hit her head against the top of a mountain, then every tree along the way down. You snore like a giant sleeping dogoo".

"I do? Hehe sorry about that". Uni yawned before standing up and stretching.

"Well I guess it can't be helped, you should probably get that checked-".

"That's just Neptune, there's nothing wrong she's a goddess so she doesn't get any illnesses or problems, it's just the way she sleeps". Histoire commented as she floated in with a plate in her hands which she handed to Uni.

"Why don't you watch some TV with Neptune, that should wake you up a little". Uni took the plate of sausage and eggs.

"Thanks Histoire". Uni sat down next to Neptune who then acquired her breakfast moments later.

"Thanks Histy! Eating breakfast while watching TV is the best!" Neptune and Uni dug into their breakfast as they watched a kids show that Neptune liked, though Uni didn't catch the name of it because Neptune was too glued to respond.

 **Lastation**

 **{12:49PM}**

Noire and Nepgear sat inside the café again, awaiting their orders at one of the tables. Nepgear gleamed at the chance to sit inside the same Café they had come to before since it contained the largest supply of tea in Gamindustry. Noire sat waiting patiently and elegantly, mostly for public posture, for her tea which was hard since this technically counted as their first date in her mind.

 _Keep your composure Noire, Nepgear probably doesn't see this as a date so it's not a date! Though… maybe she does see it as a date and is so happy partially because of that? Damn it, I can't ask her openly in public or the word were dating would spread like wildfire. I have to keep this a secret until things get serious, if they ever do get serious. What am I thinking! I'm over thinking this aren't I?! I'm waaaaaay too far ahead to be thinking about… m-m-marriage. I know the consequences and I'm sure Nepgear does as well but… if it does get to that, maybe…-_

"Your order is ready, the Oolong Tea is here and be careful, the pot is still hot~". The waitress cautioned before bowing and headed back behind counter.

"Oo! I love Oolong tea, how about you Noire?" Noire looked up to Nepgear.

"So do I". The CPU said with a fare manner as she sipped her tea. Nepgear sweat dropped once she picked up why Noire was being so formal.

"Noire, you don't have to be this queen-esque figure, your people would probably like your day to day personality too". Nepgear whispered, Noire's held back her shock at Nepgears comment, putting down her tea and clearing her throat.

"I don't see the point, I'm the face of the Nation so I should act like one shouldn't I?" Nepgear awkwardly nodded in agreement before taking a sip of her tea.

 _She's so hard headed about her public look. If she were more like Neptune I think the citizens would be more open to approach her. Even Blanc acts the same in Public despite being a walking nuke button._

Noire poured herself some more tea before looking to Nepgear.

"Thanks Nepgear, really, I feel like you helped me a lot this week". Nepgear looked at Noire in confusion.

"Huh? Helped you?"

"Yes, I am always working and I dont think i ever really appreciated the point of taking breaks. Recalling this realisation makes me feel I may have neglected my time with Uni, I will try to spend more time with her and act more like a sister than a... boss". Nepgear grinned as Noire came to terms with her everyday attitude.

"I'm glad I could help then, and yeah Uni tells me sometimes she feels like you're a CEO or something and she's not doing enough to satisfy. I think she would really appreciate that you're loosening your spring locks a bit".

"I also had a thought last night, maybe I should open the basilicom sometimes for a tea party. I'm sure my citizens would like the occasions". Nepgear nodded at Noire's idea.

"That's good, it's always good to be involved, it's a good idea. Not to steal or anything, but I might talk about that with Histoire. Of course the ideas are going to be different".

"That sounds good. Are you enjoying your tea?"

"I am! It's really good".

"That's good, I talked to Histoire this morning so we're going to meet up at 2, I wanted to get into here before then so we could have some time to us before you go. Maybe we can go to another place when we're done if there's time".

"Sure! I would love that Noire! Thanks".

 **Planeptune**

 **{1:26PM}**

"Uni, is there anything you wanna do before Nep. Jr and Noire get here?" Neptune asked as she sat next to the Candidate on the couch, having not moved since they arose.

"Uuuh, not really, I can't think of anything off the top of my head. What about you Neptune?"

"Well… I was thinking about going out to the theme park but 1: I'm to tired, and 2: there's no time". Uni sighed at Neptune.

"Well I think this is nice, what we're doing now".

"Doing nothing? Geez Noire won't be happy to see you so lax hehe".

"Really? Well… I'm sure she will be mad but I definitely am not lax at home so it might seem strange. Though as a whole I haven't really been that lazy so I think I'm safe". Neptune made a 'You sure about that' face as she looked at Uni.

"You still tired Uni?"

"Yeah kind of, I'm better than half an hour ago but my eyes are stingy. I think I may develop a headache later. Since they're going to be here soon we should probably-".

"Nooooo~ Uni don't leave me~". Neptune latched herself to Uni's waist preventing the Candidate from standing.

"H-Hey let go!" Uni pushed against Neptune's face but it wasn't any use.

"I won't let you leave we have too much to do! Too much to see-".

"I don't think there's that much to see yet Neptune, also could you let go already?! It hurts my stomach to do this".

"Histy always told me _"If something hurts don't do it"_ whenever I told her that it hurt when I did something so Uni, don't do it. Sit down and let me Nep you".

"The definition of the word Nep might be very misleading if you use it in such context Neptune! Here!" Uni tickled Neptune which made the CPU let go in a giggle fit, Uni rubbing her waist as red marks from Neptune's death grip began to form.

"Geez now I have marks, ooough Neptune you should learn when to stop".

"Eeeh? I know when to stop… but I just couldn't help myself-"

"You should learn to control your actions!" Uni interrupted her as she squished Neptune's cheeks.

"Geez now you're acting like Noire, getting fussy over everything". Neptune stated rubbing her reddened cheeks, Uni replying with a hmph of denial.

"I'm going to take a shower, I will be right out soon so don't do anything stupid alright?"

"What? I wouldn't dare~". Uni stared at Neptune with an 'I'm highly doubt that' face before sighing, giving up, and walking to the washroom.

"Could I atleast get a kiss?!" Neptune called out to the Candidate who looked back with a look of annoyance.

"I'm not kissing that frowzy face of yours. Go clean up". Uni ordered before walking down into the washroom and closing the door.

 _Frowzy? What does that mean?_

Neptune pondered before touching her face which she then realised she was all dirty from eating.

"Oh I better clean up hehe".

 **Planeptune-Lastation Border**

 **{1:54PM}**

Nepgear flew next to Noire, both carrying tea samples from the shop in baskets as they sped past the border.

"You didn't have to buy all this stuff Noire, we have lots of tea in Planeptune already!" Nepgear called towards Noire, the wind they experienced from their speed made light chat impossible.

"I-I had to get something! I couldn't just arrive without some sort of gift!"

"It would have been fine though Noire!"

"OUGH were going to be late~! Geez!"

"Don't be upset Noire, it's alright if we're a few minutes late. I'm sure Histoire will understand-".

"But this is… Oh just forget it!"

 **Planeptune**

 **{2:06PM}**

Uni paced as she waited for Noire, Neptune lying on the couch sleeping. Histoire was in the kitchen preparing a snack for the four for later. Uni was trapped in her thoughts wondering where Noire was.

 _Where is she? Noire usually isn't late, she hates being late. Ever since that time when Neptune invited everyone to go swimming she's had a complex about being late. Did something happen? Is Nepgear alright?_

As she thought this the elevator dinged before releasing Nepgear and Uni, the Planeptune Candidate quickly hugging Uni whom happily hugged back.

"Hey Uni! It's great to see you!" Nepgear gleamed.

"Yeah it's good to see you too".

"Where's Neptune?" Uni made a slacked look before pointing to the dozing CPU behind her on the couch.

"That's Neptune for you, couldn't even bother to stay awake for her sister coming home". Noire stated as she placed the gifts down on the coffee table.

"Hey, Snores a lot, wake up". Noire said poking Neptune with the TV remote, the prodding slightly making the CPU stir.

"Neptune sleeps like she hasn't slept in weeks Noire, that won't work". Nepgear said as she walked over to Neptune.

"Alright Ms Gear, how do you wake up sleeping beauty of here?"

"Like this!" Nepgear stepped back and leapt towards her sleeping sister and Elbow Dropping her in the stomach which woke the CPU immediately.

"GUAAAAHAAAAH!" Neptune wheezed out before sliding off the couch holding her stomach.

Uni and Noire stood there with shocked expressions as they tried to put together what just happened. Nepgear got up off of on top of Neptune, brushing off her skirt.

"Neptune time to wake up". Neptune groaned before getting up slowly, using the coffee table as a support.

"Five more minutes Nep. Jr~". Neptune leaned against the couch for a moment, Nepgear watching expectantly.

"Nep. Jr!" Neptune jumped up onto her feet and pulled her little sister into a hug.

"Neptune!" Nepgear hugged her back, Uni and Noire watching being utterly lost in their own confusion.

"Really Nepgear? How did that-". Uni was about to ask before her mind went back to when she woke up Neptune, everything instantly making sense, her face bursting into a fiery red.

"Uni?" Noire looked confused before Neptune nearly tackled Noire.

"Oh Noire~ you bought me gifts! How thoughtful! I knew you missed me".

"M-Missed you?! I didn't even think of you!" Noire pushed Neptune off of her who just giggled.

"Hehe, same ole' Tsun Noire as before". Noire huffed at Neptune as she crossed her arms.

"So how was things here Uni?" Nepgear asked leaving their older sisters to recollect in their… Whatever that is.

"Oh it was good, Neptune was a bit annoying at times but it was really fun. We went to a festival and played games together. How was my Lastation? Noire didn't make you do a lot of work did she?"

"She made me do quite a lot, but it was fun, we went to a café and baked together. Noire's oven exploded too which wasn't fun at the time... Oh and then Vert came over and they destroyed the living room… but overall it was pretty fun too!" Uni sweat dropped.

 _That's fun? And I thought there was a note on it?_

Uni sighed, glancing over towards Noire who looked to be getting even more frustrated towards Neptune whom was just pushing her buttons.

"I know ya did something fun with Nep. Jr Noire~ Come on let me know what it is~". Neptune said prodding at Noire's thigh in which she responded with a good smack of Neptune's hand.

"You don't need to know what we did, you didn't even say what you did with Uni".

"Me and Uni played Power Crag, watched TV, we went to a festival, and I even got to have Uni dr-" Uni immediately slammed her hand over Neptune's mouth.

"I didn't do anything!" Neptune just smiled, Uni held her hand against Neptune for a moment longer before slowly pulling it back cautiously.

Nepgear came up behind Uni and grabbed her hand, leading her into another room.

"Come on Uni we can talk more in my room". Nepgear invited, Uni following before giving an 'I'm watching you' look to Neptune before disappearing into Nepgear's room.

"Aw, well I guess it's alright, hey Noire did ya do anything special with Nep. Jr?"

"Special? What do you mean by special?"

"Ah come on~ you know what I mean~". Noire's face blew into a scarlet mask of red.

"W-What?! I- we- thats-".

"Hehe, did you go to that carnival? I heard it was really good~". Noire calmed down after figuring out that's what Neptune meant.

"Huh? Noire did you think I meant- *gasp* I didn't know you were into Nep. Jr!"

"WHAT?!" Noire took a step back in trepidation, Neptune looking a little confused at Noire's reaction.

"Calm down there Nowa it's just a joke~".

"D-Dont call me that!" Noire started to settle as she realised Neptune really was joking.

"So Noire~ What did ya get me?" Neptune said as she opened one of the baskets.

"Just some tea, I took Nepgear to a café before we got here so I thought I may as well".

"Aw thanks Noire! I knew ya cared about me!"

"I-I didn't do it for your sake you know! I just… felt like being generous".

"So Noire ya wanna play games?!" Neptune didn't wait for Noire's answer as she pulled her onto the couch.

"Ouch! Neptune don't pull me, geez that hurt my wrist".

"Come on, we haven't done anything in a whole week! Let's go!"

 **Nepgear's room**

Nepgear sat down on her bed, Uni laying on a bean bag beside it. Nepgear put the basket on the pillow and fixed up her skirt. She took a deep breath looking around her room, the feeling of comfort and familiarity sweeping over her. After letting herself take it all in, she turned to Uni whom was lying patiently on the beanbag.

"So Nepgear, you guys went to the café?" Uni questioned.

"Yeah, Noire bought one of everything for me since I hadn't been there before, I didn't know that Lastation had the largest Tea Shop in Gamindustry". Uni nodded.

"Yeah, people often go to Leanbox for tea since it's more popular there, but Lastation has a larger choice, Leanbox just sells them cheaper".

"Oh, ok makes sense. So how was that festival?" Uni's face lit up a light red as her mind instantly wandered to the events in between the festival, where her and Neptune got together.

"I-It was good! We played games and danced and-"

"You danced Uni?! Wow I didn't think you would do that~". Nepgear mimicked Neptune's tease voice as she pried at Uni's emotions.

"W-What?! I- So what if I danced?!"

"Hehe, well I didn't think you would be one to dance Uni". Nepgear teased as Uni became increasingly irritated.

"Come on stop teasing me Nepgear!" Uni said poking Nepgear's leg which made her squeal in surprise.

"Alright, so… Um… did anything, well, special happen between you and Neptune?" Nepgear questioned which began raising internal warning flags in Uni.

"Sp-Special?!" Nepgear blushed slightly as Uni started to panic

"Yeah…" An awkward silence hung as the two both weren't sure to continue.

As the two sat in silence, events started to pick up between Neptune and Noire.

 **Living Room**

"Come on Noire~ You can tell me! What did you guys do that's so secret?!" Neptune said as she was leaned dangerously close to Noire.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU IDIOT! STOP ASKING!"

"Well if I tell you what me and Uni did will you tell me then?" Something snapped inside Noire.

"You did something with Uni?! What did you do?!" Neptune giggled before making a sly expression having broken Noire.

"Ya reeeeally wanna know?~" Noire's eye began to twitch in annoyance.

"Tell me!" Neptune wagged her finger.

"Tell me what you and Nep. Jr did, then I will tell you what me and Uni did". Noire made a puffy look before giving.

"We… s… d…" Noire mumbled the entire sentence with embarrassment.

"Huh? I couldn't hear ya Noire~"

"We started… dating…" Neptune looked to Noire in surprise.

"Really?! You jacked Nep. Jr right from Vert's grasp and claimed her your own? How bold Noire~". Noire crossed her arms while huffing.

"I told you! Tell me what you did we Uni!" Neptune sat back and giggled.

"Well it's the same as you Noire. Me and Uni are dating too". Noire looked to Neptune in shock.

"WHAT?! Why would Uni take interest in a slacker like you?!"

"Egh?! Why wouldn't she? I mean come on~ I'm the main character".

"You're not the only main character in this story Neptune, so are Nepgear Uni and I". Noire argued which Neptune just scratched her head while looking in the other direction.

"Anyways she and I are going out, and that you and Nep. Jr are doing the same makes everything so cool!" Noire seemed confused at Neptune's laid back attitude.

"Why are you so alright with me dating Nepgear? Don't you have any worry for her?"

"Huh? Oh nah, Histy gave us "the talk" already so I'm completely fine with Nep. Jr being with ya Nowa".

"Well thanks…" Noire gave a stern look.

"Sorry hehe".

"So Neptune… have you two… you know". Noire shyly hinted.

"Hm? Oh you mean k-".

"NO! Histoire might hear you Neptune".

"Oh Histy? She knows already, we had a good talk too at dinner, though she did most of the talking, as usual~". Neptune sighed flopped onto the floor.

"Sounds like it was a long talk".

"No, just a brain sore".

"Brain sore? That's not a thing Neptune, and its called a headache".

"Whatever, she just went on and on about being serious and Uni having to abandon her position as CPU Candidate and stuff".

"Oh that? Yeah, I needed to talk with Nepgear about that".

"Huh? You know that stuff Noire?!"

"Of course, it's the job of a CPU to know everything that could happen, no matter how unlikely. That includes marriage Neptune. Didn't you… never mind I won't bother asking".

"Huh? Aw come on Noire~ tell me what you were going to ask".

"Why? I know the answer already".

"Come on~".

"Fine, you'll just bug me until I do anyways… have you read the book on CPU marriage?"

"Oh that thing? Yeah~".

"..."

"Fine I didn't, but I think I can remember Histy going on about that stuff a long time ago cuz I wouldn't read the books she gave me". Noire sweat dropped.

"You're such a slacker Neptune".

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment".

"To me it was, I take pride in being lazy~". Neptune playfully rolled around on the floor.

"Are you a kid or something?"

"Huh? Haha, nah I ain't Noire you know that, we're ageless anyways so you could say I'm a middle aged adult!"

"Middle aged?" _Why would she want to be middle aged?_

"And you're a grandma! Bwahahahaha!" Neptune broke into a laughing fit as Noire took in what she said.

"G-GRANDMA?! I'M NOT A GRANDMA!"

"Uh oh! Grandma Noire is angry! Aaaack! She's going to wack my beautiful noggin with her cane!" Neptune jokes before bolting out of the room, Noire too angry to tell she was playing along.

"GET BACK HERE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S A GRANDMA!" Noire yelled as she chased after Neptune.

 **Nepgear and Uni**

Thumping as Neptune and Noire could be heard passed there door as the two ran down the halls, Nepgear and Uni both sweat dropping at their older sisters. The two had been sharing the events of what had occurred during their stays.

"So you and Neptune huh?" Uni nodded blushing slightly.

"I kind of don't like the way I fell in love with her, I just frigging fell on her! She didn't even do anything romantic she was just sleeping!" Nepgear giggled as Uni fussed.

"I can't remember what I did to make Noire fall in love with me, well she didn't tell me either and I dont remember doing anything romantic to her… I wonder what made her fall for me hehe". Nepgear giggled the last part out as Uni got up from the bean bag.

"I'm a little thirsty, do you want some tea Nepgear?"

"Huh? Oh no i can go do it, I'm kinda hosting you anyways so I should go make it-". Nepgear start to stand up but was pushed back onto the bed by Uni whom walked to the door.

"I will do it Nepgear, you always do it so let me do it for once". Nepgear smiled at Uni.

"Alright!"

Uni stepped out into the hallway, a distant running sound could be heard as Neptune turned the corner of the hallway and crashed into the Candidate, tackling her into a hug.

"UNI SAVE ME! GRANDMA NOWA IS GOING TO BEAT ME WITH HER CANE!". Noire appeared around the corner, a pole in her hand as she decided to take Neptune serious on her accusation.

"As I said for the thousandth time! I'M NOT A GRANDMA!"

"G-Grandma? Pffft!" Uni covered her mouth trying not to laugh, Noire taking notice, becoming extremely embarrassed as her own little sister found it funny.

"OUGH! First Neptune and now you think it's funny two?!"

"I-I'm sorry Noire, but that's just". Uni's voice wavered as she tried to hold it in, the urge to laugh at her sister.

"Uh oh, Uni time to go!" Neptune grabbed Uni's hand and lead her into the guest bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Hey! Open the door Neptune I still haven't beaten your stupid head in!" Noire shouted from the other side of the door, Neptune panting, sliding down the door in her exhaustion.

"Geez, Noire has the endurance of an Ostrich!" Neptune sighed before pulling herself up.

"An Ostrich?"

"Yeah, I watched animal shows in the morning sometimes and apparently Ostriches can keep a good speed for 45 minutes straight!"

"Oh, I thought birds didn't have that good of an endurance".

"Well if you can't fly and you live in the plains I think you better have good endurance to outrun lions and stuff right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense".

"So what's with the whole Grandma Noire thing?" Neptune looked to Uni before giggling.

"Oh that was just something I called her".

"Geez". Uni sighed.

 **Nepgear**

The Planeptune Candidate sat in her room patiently, and a little restless. The sounds of running and yelling just outside her room made her curious, especially knowing that Uni was caught up in it so she probably wouldn't be back soon with the tea. As the noise died down, there was only one voice, Noire's, which sounded to be yelling at Neptune through the guest bedroom door. Nepgear's curiosity overtook her as she got up and walked to the door, peeking out to see Noire standing at Neptune's door with a pole.

"Come out here! I still haven't-"

"Noire?" Noire jumped back, taking notice to Nepgear who was just behind her.

"What's going on?"

"Huh? Oh well what do you think it is?!"

"U-Um, you seem stressed".

"I don't know how you or Uni can be around Neptune for so long and not be picked on by her".

"I think it's just because you're the only one who produces overreacted results". Nepgear admitted.

"Excuse me?!" Nepgear walked over, grabbed Noire's hand, pulling her into Nepgears room.

"Here how about I give you a massage?"

"Since when did you become a masseuse?"

"Vert showed me how, trust me i think you need it".

"If Vert showed you then I'm not sure-".

"Come on Noire, you need it".

 **Neptune and Uni**

"Sounds like Grandma Noire went away". Neptune reported, her ear against the door.

"I think you should stop calling Noire a grandma or you might accidentally start calling her that regularly". Uni suggested sitting on the bed.

"Huh? Oh don't worry, I won't get the names mixed up". Neptune walked over and sat down next to Uni.

"Also why did you grab me?"

"Huh? Oh haha yeah I guess I wasn't thinking and pulled you away from danger like a knight to her damsel in distress~".

"I don't think I was in distress, you were more the one in distress Neptune".

"Oh let's not sweat the small stuff, now we get to have fun until Gra- I mean Noire calms down". Uni stared at Neptune with an 'I told you so' face before watching Neptune pull a box out from underneath the bed.

"A box? What's in it? And why is it in the Guest Bedroom?" Uni questioned.

 _Also how did I not notice it before…_

"I thought something like this might happen so I hid play boxes in every room!"

"When did you find the time to do that? I have been with you since yesterday morning".

"A magician never reveals her secrets! Now open sesame!" Neptune pulled the lid off the rectangular box to find 3 NGears, a pudding cup, candy, and a kids book on Chameleons.

 _What the…_

"Oh I call the pudding!" Neptune grabbed the pudding cup out, then pulled a spoon out of nowhere and began to open the cup.

Uni eyed the box, seeing it's random contents which Neptune considered to be something to play with. Hesitantly, Uni pulled out an NGear and a piece of unlabeled candy.

"Where did you get all these NGears?"

"Huh? Oh Nep. Jr has a ton of them so I just grabbed a few and put them into some boxes!" _Boxes? Which means there's more than 3 that she took…_

"So… What do we do with these?" Neptune looked to Uni, giving a look as if expecting the question.

"We play of course!" Neptune finished her pudding and grabbed an NGear, turning on the small tablet.

 _Why do I feel this is just going to turn into a disaster…_

 **[3:30PM]**

 **Nepgear and Noire**

Noire walked out of Nepgear's room, her arms stretched in the air from lying down for so long, Nepgear following not far behind.

"Ooough yes, that felt good, I didn't think you would be that good at massages Nepgear".

"Well Vert is a thorough teacher, she made sure I knew everything". Nepgear looked away after having figured why that was.

"Well let's check on Uni and Neptune, I just hope Uni wasn't pulled into something that she didn't want to do".

"I'm sure they're both ok". Noire and Nepgear approached the now open guest bedroom door, hearing giggling as they got closer.

"-And then... The guy fell off the chair and dropped the cake on his head! Bwahahahaha!" Neptune said before falling back in laughter, Uni sat watching the CPU squirm around with a confused look.

"I think it would be more funny if I saw the guy fall off the chair Neptune, and I dont think people getting hurt is funny".

"What? But watching dumb people hurt themselves is hilarious!"

"Yeah you would know that best wouldn't you Neptune". Noire interrupted as the two entered the room.

"Hey Uni". Nepgear waved which Uni responded back with the same gesture.

"What's that suppose to mean Noire?"

"It means you're an idiot". Neptune gasped at Noire's exclamation.

"What?!"

"See you didn't deny it, that just proves you're an idiot".

"Whatever, anyway, Uni wanna play Power Crag again?"

"Huh? That game is kinda boring now Neptune, I mean we played it quite a bit".

"Yeah i guess that's true, Um… Uh… Oh! I know! How about

Space Harrier?" Neptune rushed off down the hallway without waiting for Uni's input.

"Um… I haven't heard of that game before, what is it about?"

"Yeah i haven't heard of it either". Noire admitted, Nepgear wasn't surprised by their answers.

"That's because the game was planeptune exclusive, it was made for our arcades and amusement parks for gamers who complained about the games there being too easy".

"So that's why planeptune was getting such good reviews on those gaming websites some time ago, that makes sense". Noire contemplated, Neptune's loud running could be heard as she excitedly rushed back to the room.

"It's still here Nep. Jr! Uni come play! Trust me it's really good!" Neptune once again neglected to take in any input from Uni as she grabbed the Candidates hand and took her to the room with the game system.

"Geez, i guess we're going to have to follow them huh".

"Looks like it, i guess you guys will be staying for dinner too at this rate so i will let Histoire know to prepare more dinner". Nepgear walked off to find Histoire who was probably bashing her head into a wall at the fact work was not done today.

"I-I will come with you!" Noire followed Nepgear out to find Histoire.

 **Neptune and Uni**

Neptune lead uni down the hallways and even a staircase deep within the Planeptower, room after room passed by which all had signs on them with specified stuff they contained. As the two ran down the hallway, Neptune started to slow down as they reached the door they were looking for. Neptune opened the door to which revealed a room full of arcade platform games and systems from all nations (mostly planeptune). The room from corner to corner had rows and rows of arcade systems, old and new, common and rare models, plugged in and ready to play at any point in time.

"Tada! This is my personal gaming room!" Uni looked around in amazement.

"Wow, there's so many games! Did you collect all these?!"

"Yeah, over the years of being a gaming connoisseur i collected old games to make this! Histy wanted me to throw them out way back when cuz they started crowding my room but i used this room in secret to hold them!"

"How did Histoire not find out?" Neptune looked to Uni with a clever expression.

"I never changed the sign on the door so she thinks this is an unused armory for the Planeptune army". Uni nodded as she listened to Neptune's explanation.

"I see, but wouldn't histoire come look for us if we're here? I mean this place is still pretty close by to where everyone is".

"I would like to see her try! Anyways over here is the game!" Neptune walked to one of the arcade systems which had an old drawing of a green dragon on the side with the name Space Harrier below.

"Geez this looks old". Neptune wagged her finger to Uni.

"Don't let its vintage looks deceive you, it's a monster when it comes to difficult games! Give it a try". Uni hesitantly sat down in the chair for the arcade system, the system awaiting input for the start of the game.

"Are you sure you dont wanna go first Neptune?"

"Nah, you go first Uni, have a couple goes, I've played the game tons of times".

"A-Alright… Here goes nothing".

 **Noire and Nepgear**

"Nepgear, Noire, I was looking for you, have you seen Neptune? I need to ask her something".

"Oh yeah she's playing with Uni on some arcade game".

"Arcade game… I thought she threw them away like I asked her to, where could she have put them".

"Also Histoire, could you possibly prepare some more dinner for Noire and Uni?"

"Oh they're staying? Well I guess it's alright, i can prepare more right now of you could find Neptune for me".

"Oh sure! Come on Noire". Nepgear and Noire dashed down the halls of Planeptower leaving Histoire to smile at the sight of her happy CPUs.

"If I can get Nepgear and Uni to swap places than there won't have to be any sort of position problem. I will have to talk about this privately with both Neptune, and Noire, as well as Nepgear and Uni". Histoire nodded at her own words before floating off to make dinner.

 **Uni and Neptune**

Uni fell out of the chair and into Neptune's arms panting as Neptune.

"I-It's too fast".

"It's alright Uni! You can do it!" Nepgear and Noire appear at the door, seeing Neptune and Uni.

"Oh hey Ne-".

"I-I dont know… If I can…"

"You can do it Uni! Don't give up yet!"

"Neptune I-".

"Don't speak Uni! I will defeat the evil machine in your name!" Uni smiled weakly as Neptune put her down gently and climbing into the chair.

"THIS IS FOR UNI!" Neptune started mashing the shoot button and spazztically moved the joystick around destroying the monsters on the screen.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

Nepgear and Noire stood at the door, the mood level having been raised too high for them to enter the room.

"Um… let's come back later…" Noire nodded before following Nepgear back to the living room.

 **{5:21PM}**

"Neptune, Noire, before I say what I need to I must say I am 100% serious with this proposal". Histoire stated, the two CPUS nodded, Neptune taking this surprisingly seriously.

"I propose that Nepgear and Uni switch places as CPU Candidates".

"What?!" Noire stood up surprised at Histoire.

"I'm not saying now, but in the future if you both are to become serious in this new relationship between Nations, It would create complications if Nepgear and/or Uni became CPUs against whom they love so I say a trade of position would actually fix it".

"So you just want Uni to become Planeptune's new Candidate, and Nepgear for Lastation?" Noire confirmed.

"Precisely".

"Yeah we had this talk, and as far as I know Uni is ok with it".

"What?! I didn't think…"

"Don't worry Noire, I don't believe Uni means any harm with it I'm sure She's just open to the proposal. I'm sure she has no bad intentions towards you or Lastation". Noire still felt a little down after hearing about what Uni felt.

"She sounds so… willing though".

"Maybe you should talk to her about it? Share what you think?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I will talk with Nep. Jr about it too!" Neptune got up from the table but was stopped by Histoire.

"I should discuss this with both of them and confirm their actions before you two talk to them, it would be intrusive if you just asked them if they were leaving and may make them feel at fault for your worries. Please, just wait and I will let you both know when to talk to them". Histoire stated before floating off to the guest bedroom to talk with the two Candidates leaving Neptune and Noire to themselves at the table.

"Geez, i already talked about this stuff with Nep. Jr cuz I'm sure Vert put the thoughts in her, but… wait do I talk with Nep. Jr or Uni?"

"You talk with Nepgear idiot, this is more a family issue".

"Hehe, ok… so… wanna play some ga-".

"No".

"What?! Come on Noire don't be a lonely loner over there and come play~".

"I'm not a loner! This is a serious matter and we should wait until Histoire is finished".

"Boo… No Fun Noire is what you are". Noire just responded with a prideful 'hmph' as she sat quietly with her arms crossed.

"Good thing I kept that NGear on me". Neptune pulled out the tablet from her hoodie pocket.

"Geez you can't go 10 seconds without some form of entertainment in your vicinity".

"Wow Noire, just wow". Neptune continued to browse NChan for any good threads that were trending, Noire sat in silence.

 **{5:36PM}**

"Alright". Histoire floated back into the dining room.

"Hm? You're finished Histoire?" Noire confirmed.

"Indeed, you can go talk with your sisters, I had Nepgear go back to her room instead of with Uni just in case you wanted to talk privately".

"Thanks". Noire got up from the table and off to the guest bedroom to talk with Uni, leaving Histoire and Neptune in the dining room.

"Neptune…" No response.

"Neptune". …

"NEPTUNE!" Neptune jumped out of her chair, her focus snapping off of the little tablet to the first thing she saw which happened to be Histoire.

"H-Huh?! What?! I'm listening!" Histoire just sighed, letting Neptune direct her attention to Her.

"Neptune you shouldn't glue yourself to games so often, you might get… no you are addicted I'm sure of that. I'm finished talking with Uni and Nepgear so I think it would be good for you to talk with Nepgear about this". Histoire urged, Neptune picked herself up off the chair and walked towards the hallway before looking back to the Oracle.

"Can I have some curry after this?" Histoire almost fell off her book as Neptune smiled and walked off without waiting for her response.

 _Geez that girl… She's lucky I was making curry anyways._

 **Noire and Uni**

Noire sat next to Uni on the bed, Noire having more of an upset expression towards her sister while Uni sat expectantly, awaiting her sisters input on the subject.

"Is it true?" Noire asked.

"Huh?"

"Is it true… you want to be Planeptune's CPU Candidate?" Uni looked at Noire in confusion.

"I don't understand what you're getting at but yeah… if it meant I get to… be with Neptune than… well".

"I didn't think that you would have accepted such a wildcard so willingly when it was presented to you though".

"Oh, are you… upset Noire?" Noire couldn't look at her sister, her emotions too bottled up at the moment, fearing if she glanced at her sister all she could see was the distance yet to be set between them.

"I-I… a little…" Noire's voice became shaky, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I didn't think this would get to you so badly".

"I didn't either, it's just… Thinking that you won't be with me anymore is… it hurts".

"Yeah. I didn't think about that, I won't live in Lastation anymore… Noire?"

"Yeah?"

"Even though I won't be right next to you anymore, no matter how far away I am, I'm still your sister… aren't I?" Noire looked to Uni, a tear escaped out her right cheek grazing the smile of happiness she gave.

"Of course. You'll always be my sister Uni. Nothing can change that".

"Noire…"

Uni hugged her sister tightly, feeling the need to try and quell her sister's increasing emotions, Noire hugging her back, her throat feeling tight as she tried her hardest to hold back the sad feelings. She didn't want Uni to leave, she had always thought of Uni as becoming a good CPU, someone who could be better than her which she had been preparing her to do. Besting Noire meant she could become a great CPU, a great goddess, and a great friend to everyone.

 **Neptune and Nepgear**

"Hey Nep. Jr!" Neptune walked into her and Nepgears room, the candidate happily sitting on her bed awaiting her older sister.

"Hey Neptune!"

"So Nep. Jr, ya wanna go to dark side Huh?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Haha, oh I'm kidding~ You're wanting to be Lastation's Candidate instead huh?"

"Um, well yes, if that's alright with you Neptune".

"Of course it's ok, you can be whoever you want Nep. Jr!"

"You seem pretty chill about this Neptune, I thought you would protest".

"Oh? Well not really, I know Noire's a lonely loner and all so I could get pretty lonely over there but I'm in support of wherever you want to go!" _Any place is better than Leanbox._

"Thanks Neptune! I'm glad you're so happy for me!"

"You being the candidate of Lastation doesn't change anything about us Nep. Jr, so your my litter sister CPU Candidate or CPU of Lastation!" Neptune gleefully hugged her younger sister, Nepgear hugged back instantly as her sister's approval.

"Idk why but I'm sensing an emotionally critical moment in the Guest bedroom…" Neptune stated as she sat back down on a bean bag.

"I think that means to stay out and give the two some time Neptune".

"Hey you wanna play a game in my secret game room?" Nepgear nodded in excitement to do anything with her sister.

"Of course! Oh but can you give me back my NGear?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that haha, yeah seeing this is the end of the story I should probably give it back before I forget". Neptune said as she pulled the tablet out of her pocket and gave it back to Nepgear.

"Thanks… wait this is the end? There's no epilogue?!"

"Of course there's going to be a short epilogue before the authors say whatever they need to, this wouldn't be a good story if they didn't at least give _**some**_ sort of hint towards the future. I mean a prologue but no epilogue? Kinda weird and unbalanced if you asked me, you have no faith in the author do you Nep. Jr".

"Huh? O-Of course I do it's just, it wasn't even thought of until a moment ago".

"Yeah well I guess that's just the way to end it, a Nep ending! Commence the EPILOGUE!" everything fades to black.

…

…

…

"Why hasn't it started yet Nep. Jr?"

"I'm not sure Neptune, maybe the author doesn't like being told what to do, I mean it is their story".

"Geez didn't think they would be picky, well fine fine but I may as well say some awesome fourth wall breaking stuff!-"

 **Epilogue**

Uni and Nepgear switched places as Candidates a few months after the events in Planeptune. Their week made one of the biggest changes of their lives and allowed a new feeling of love to be brought to their hearts. The announcement of the candidate switch came off as intimidating at first but was slowly accepted by the populous of both Planeptune and Lastation, shares of both nations rising at the news of the relations the CPU and their new candidate's shared. Histoire got a vacation for as Uni became the working force of Planeptune, also making sure Neptune worked either rewarded or not. Nepgear was slowly introduced to her intimidating work haul of papers she had to complete but quickly came to finish them in minutes. Both candidates also brought some new influences to their new nations, Uni in Planeptune started her own community website on how to make different curries which received great reviews. Nepgear in Lastation introduced bot battling which rose the economy of Lastation by its residents taking interest in innovation and robots, as well as making that small tech shop she went to one of the most popular in Lastation. Obviously both candidates would become homesick from time to time but with their girlfriends next to them all the time they were reassured of their decision, visiting their sisters regularly and sharing new things they had done. They were happy with their choice to switch because it allowed them to get closer to their girlfriends and allowed the introduction to new challenges and fun...

 **Epilogue End.**

"Hey I saw that you cut me off author! You think putting the Epilogue right after I talk is going to stop me from breaking the fourth wall? Me? The mighty Neptune?! Hehe just kidding, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Having a relationship with someone other than Noire or Plutia or Compa is nice breather for once. Thanks for reading! Oh right here comes the story preview, it's something the author thought of before writing the story so they can introduce their next story as well as promote it!"

 _ **Story preview**_

Neptune has fallen from the sky, her mysterious journey from one weird world to another. She's greeted with a familiar place and familiar faces including her own, this world similar, but different in ways she never thought were possible…

 **Read my story The Last Resort as a reference, the next story is a sequel!**

 **This chapter became a lot longer than I thought haha, well that's just what happens when you make stories without a thought on how to end them, well again I do hope you enjoyed this story and I'm super grateful for all the reviews, favourites, and follows my story has received and I hope you stick around because my next story is built to tie up loose ends as well as allow a larger journey and storylines to take place. I have been excited to write this one and a notice, each chapter for the next story is going to be stories in themselves so they're going to take some time to make. I have the first one about a third done but have some improvements to make as well. I hope you all enjoyed and read my next story!**


End file.
